Mi complicada historia de amor
by Lara Malfoy-Lynn
Summary: Ya está aquí el quinto capítulo en el que hay una buena sorpresita. Espero que os guste.
1. Recuerdos del comienzo

Hola, mi nombre es Lara, soy española, tengo 18 años y este es mi segundo ff (el primero que publico en FanFiction, el primero está en el foro oficial de HP). Bueno, espero que os guste la historia y según me vayan llegando vuestros reviews os iré contestando y aclarando las dudas que tengáis. No se que más deciros excepto que este ff es estrictamente Draco / Herm (al menos al principio) y bueno, todos sabéis ya eso de TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FF SON PROPIEDAD DE J. K. ROWLING (al menos, claro está, que me de por inventar alguno…) Bueno… espero que os guste y si no es mucha molestia… ¡dejadme rr's!

_Mi complicada historia de amor._

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos del comienzo.

Era una mañana calurosa del mes de marzo, concretamente la mañana del 27 de marzo, era realmente el primer día bueno desde septiembre. Me levanté temprano, como siempre, y me dirigí a la ventana que había al lado de mi cama, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a mis compañeras de habitación, contemplé la hermosura de ese nuevo día. No se si os habrá pasado alguna vez, pero mientras estaba ahí, apoyada en la baranda, tuve un presentimiento, presentí que ese día mi vida iba a volver a la normalidad, que iba a dar un giro de 180º. Entré en el baño y con un montón de favorables pensamientos me di una ducha y me vestí. Cuando salí del baño parte de mis preocupaciones de días de atrás se habían esfumado, con lo que, contenta, me dispuse a bajar a la sala común.

Era temprano, y me sorprendió que ya hubiese tres personas levantadas teniendo en cuenta que era sábado, esas tres personas no eran personas cualquiera, eran los que habían sido mis amigos durante toda mi estancia en Hogwarts, mis únicos amigos, que ahora me daban la espalda por una tontería Al verme todos giraron la cara y siguieron a lo suyo, como hacían siempre que me veían desde hacía un par de meses que les revelé el único secreto que he tenido con ellos en mi vida. "¿Cuándo piensan perdonarme?" pensé yo "Vale, entiendo que a ellos mi relación con Draco no les guste, pero no entiendo por qué me tienen que retirar la palabra…." Crucé la sala y me fui a desayunar, aún tenía unos minutos antes de mi cita con Draco. Tomé zumo de naranja y un par de tostadas y al salir me metí en la boca uno de esos caramelos de vainilla que tanto me gustan.

Mientras me dirigía a los terrenos del colegio me prometí a mi misma que ese día hablaría con Harry, Ron y Ginny… "Estoy harta de que me ignoren" pensé al recordarles. Puse rumbo al lago, había quedado con Draco allí, pero no en la parte a la que solía ir con los chicos, sino a la parte donde una vez Harry salvó a Sirius de un centenar de dementotes… Al recordar la escena sonreí, ese día me sentí realmente orgullosa del niño que vivió. Adoraba esa parte del lago, era tan romántica… y para mayor dicha a Draco también le gustaba, era nuestro nidito, nadie solía ir por allí excepto nosotros.

Habían pasado algo mas de cuatro meses desde que empezamos a salir, antes de eso habíamos tenido un par de "encontronazos" (por llamarlo de una manera decente) en varias aulas vacías del colegio. En todo este tiempo pasó algo que nunca pensé que pasaría, Draco aprendió a amar, aprendió que el mundo no era lo que le habían enseñado sus padres, ya no creía como antes en lo de la limpieza de sangre; y aunque yo había conseguido que no se iniciara en los mortífagos en enero (como había planeado su padre) aun no había conseguido que abandonara las malas artes del todo, aunque su magia negra a veces nos era muy útil. Y él había conseguido que yo dejara de despreciar las artes oscuras, ahora me enseñaba cosas, cosas realmente útiles. Tenía un conocimiento de la magia superior a casi todos los del colegio, ya que aparte de dominar la magia buena estaba haciéndome toda una experta en magia negra. Cada uno de nosotros había cambiado un poco, y ahora estábamos más unidos que nunca ya que él conocía mi mundo y yo el suyo.

Al llegar, me senté apoyando mi espalda en uno de los árboles, saqué un libro de uno de mis bolsillos y me puse a leer un rato. Estaba concentrada en mi lectura cuando oí unos pasos a mi espalda… Siempre lo hacía, siempre intentaba asustarme, pero de momento no lo había conseguido nunca. Apareció una sonrisa en mis labios. Generalmente dejaba que intentara asustarme (aunque ya sabía que estaba ahí), pero esta vez tenía demasiadas ganas de verle así que me levanté de un salto y exclamé:

- ¡Draco! Ya se que estás aquí… Nunca conseguirás asustarme, no eres para nada sigiloso.

- Algún día lo conseguiré Hermione, algún día… - dijo él con una sonrisa.

Que diferente era todo, hacía cinco meses que Draco sonreía así, nunca lo había hecho, nunca había experimentado más emociones humanas a parte de odio, rencor e ira; ahora era todo diferente, ahora amaba, sentía felicidad y pena, antes solo rabia.

Tras decir esas pocas palabras nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, al que le siguieron otro, y otro, y otro más… Llevábamos varios días sin poder quedar a solas, él tenía que procurar que nadie de Slytherin se enterara de lo nuestro, sino estaba muerto ya que se lo contarían en seguida a su padre. La puñetera de Pansy no se había despegado de Draco en dos días, por eso no nos habíamos visto a solas desde el miércoles. En esos momentos yo estaba hechizada, el terciopelo de sus labios, sus ojos grises que dejaban de ser fríos solo para mí, su sabor mentolado… Yo estaba en una nube, no sabía lo que hacía. Cuando desperté del hechizo me di cuenta de que... ¡Estábamos los dos bañándonos desnudos en el lago!

- ¿Quieres dejar de intentar ahogarme? – exclamé indignada

- Oh, vamos Hermione… ¡Sólo es un juego! Pero si prefieres otras cosas… - dijo él de forma seductora.

- Esa idea me va gustando mas – dije yo juguetona.

Estábamos en una zona de lago en la que hacíamos pie, lo que hacía todo mas divertido. Draco se iba acercando lentamente, me rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a darme besos en el cuello… En ese momento pensé en arrojarme a él como una posesa, estaba invadida por la lujuria, pero el momento se estropeó en cuanto oí como alguien se acercaba, estaban hablando. Maldije a esas voces por interrumpir tan apasionado momento. Draco siempre había sido un mujeriego, pero desde que me "conoció" todo cambió. Abandonó sus dotes de seducción para las demás y dejó de ser el promiscuo de siempre, me era completamente fiel, y en todo este tiempo que llevábamos juntos no había conseguido lo que antes no pasaba ni tres noches sin que el tuviera, sexo. Yo no quería ser simplemente una mas de su lista, por eso le hacía esperar, para que cuando ese momento llegase fuera especial para él, igual que lo iba a ser para mí. En ese mismo instante, mientras las voces se acercaban, me di cuenta de la paciencia que tenía Draco, y decidí que ya era hora de darle lo que quería, pero en ese instante no, alguien se acercaba… Él seguía besándome, pero ya no solo en el cuello, su boca se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, al igual que sus manos que, bajo el agua, me recorrían entera. Yo le seguía el juego, mis besos, mis caricias, cada vez adquirían mayor energía, mayor pasión. Me aparté de golpe y le miré, en sus preciosos ojos se veía el amor, el deseo, la pasión que sentía en ese momento; cuanto ansiaba consentir lo que me suplicaban sus ojos… pero esas malditas voces se acercaban más, y él no se había dado cuenta aún.

En seguida me alejé de él, y le arrastré hasta donde el agua nos cubría hasta los hombros. Él me volvió a mirar y de repente la expresión de su cara cambió, él ahora también oía las voces. Los dos nos giramos y miramos el sendero que llegaba hasta la orilla del lago, y lo que vi allí me dejó helada, aunque a Draco la situación pareció divertirle, porque se acercó a mi me abrazó por la detrás, me retiró el pelo y empezó a darme mordisquitos en el cuello mirando con una sonrisita a las personas que nos observaban perplejos desde la orilla. Allí estaban los que hasta hace un mes eran mis mejores amigos, Harry, Ron y Ginny. El tenso ambiente que se formó fue roto por la inconfundible voz de Harry que me gritaba a grito pelado:

- Por amor de Dios Granger, hay moteles… ¿Sabes?

- ¿Moteles? – Exclamaron a la vez Ron, Ginny y Draco.

- Olvídenlo… - dijo el chico de pelo azabache, y volviéndome a mirar con un asco infinito me dijo – No me esperaba esto de ti…

- Harry, por favor escúcham… - pero fui cortada por el que antes fuera mi mejor amigo, el niño que vivió.

- Cállate – me dijo – no pienso oír nada de lo que tengas que decirme, por Dios¡te llamaba sangre sucia y ahorra te revuelcas con él a plena luz del día y en un sitio público!

- Mira Potter – intervino Draco – vas a escucharla tanto si quieres como si no – y diciendo esto puso cara de concentración y murmuró algo que nadie logró entender, justo cuando acabó de murmurar una neblina negra nos rodeó a todos dejándonos encerrados en su interior.

- ¿Qué coño has hecho Malfoy? – dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia el humo.

- Yo que tú no haría eso… - dijo divertido al ver como se disponía a tocar la negrura – nadie puede salir de este círculo sin mi consentimiento, si lo haces no morirás pero estarás inconsciente durante un mes – dijo sonriendo, él siempre a adorado la utilidad de la magia negra.

- ¡Gracias Draco! – exclamé yo emocionada dándole un apasionado beso – ahora podré explicarles todo.

- ¡Y una mierda! – dijo Ron sacando la varita – Yo te quería Hermione, te quería y tú te arrojaste a los brazos de ese bastardo como una cualquiera, como una de sus rameras – escupió señalando a Draco - ¿Y ahora pretendes que te escuche? Estando tú desnuda en sus brazos… - dijo con ira contenida.

- Claro que me escucharás Ron, me escucharéis los tres, que no lleve la varita encima no significa que no sea peligrosa, soy mas peligros de lo que os podéis imaginar – escupí – y todo gracias a ti amor mío, muchas gracias por enseñarme – dije dulcemente mirando a Draco.

- De nada – dijo él, y susurrando para que sólo yo pudiera oírle añadió – ¿les hago un hechizo silenciador?

- Está bien – le susurré. Y Draco puso otra vez cara de concentración, me cogió la mano por debajo del agua y otra vez murmuró algo que esta vez yo sí entendí. En el futuro di gracias a Dios muchas veces, ya que ese hechizo me ayudó en múltiples ocasiones. Aunque os cueste creerlo hay mortífagos que no dominan los hechizos no verbales - Ahora que no podéis hablar me escucharéis – ellos intentaron protestar pero de su boca no salía ni el más mínimo ruido, los tres se miraron con caras asustadas y Ginny comenzó a verter lágrimas en silencio. Al verlos y sin poder contenerme sonreí, estar tanto tiempo con Draco hizo que se me pegaran algunas cosas suyas – Tranquila Ginny, el efecto es temporal, solo quiero que me escuchéis. Ron, ni se te ocurra intentar un hechizo no verbal, no eres capaz de dominarlos, ninguno de vosotros lo hacéis. Bien, comencemos… lo primero, daos la vuelta, Draco y yo queremos salir y vestirnos – ellos obedecieron y mientras salíamos del agua observé lo que nunca había visto, el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, y que queréis que os diga a parte de que estaba y sigue estando buenísimo. Nos vestimos, y cuando acabamos continué con la charla – Bien, ahora ya sí que podemos empezar. ¡No entiendo por qué me dejasteis de hablar cuando os enterasteis de lo nuestro! – el tono de mi voz había cambiado, ahora era duro, frío, digno de un Slytherin – Sabéis algo – proseguí – me dolió, me dolió mucho, para mi siempre habéis sido una parte muy importante de mi vida, no tenéis ni idea de lo que vuestra falta de comprensión significó para mi… el dolor que me causó que me hicierais escoger entre vosotros y Draco. No tenéis ni idea de lo que sentí cuando me despreciasteis y abandonasteis… Harry, acabas de llamarme Granger, a mi¡a mi! Después de todo lo que yo he hecho por ti… te ayudé con los estudios, te ayudé a conseguir a Ginny, te ayudé en tu lucha contra Voldemort durante todo el verano, estuve a tu lado los tres interminables días en los que te debatiste entre la vida y la muerte, siempre a tu lado, sin moverme de tu cama… Has sido mi mejor amigo durante los seis últimos años de mi vida y, ahora, en nuestro séptimo año, me abandonas porque no te gusta el chico con el que salgo. Pues entérate, a ver si te va entrando en la cabeza, Draco me quiere, ha hecho cosas que tú no puedes ni imaginar por estar conmigo, ha desafiado a su padre negándose a iniciarse como mortífago, me ha dado información muy valiosa sobre los planes de Voldemort de los próximos seis meses y gracias a esa información la Orden del Fénix está mas a salvo que nunca, tú estas más a salvo que nunca gracias al plan que hemos elaborado Dubledore, McGonagall y yo. Y todo esto lo ha hecho por mi ¡POR MI! Porque me quiere y quiere estar a mi lado a pesar de todo, está arriesgando su vida, si su padre se entera de esto le matará. Escúchame bien Harry, él ha puesto su vida en peligro por salvar la tuya, porque él sabe lo mucho que me importas. Deberías estarle agradecido, en vez de odiarle tanto, al igual que deberías avergonzarte por insultarle e insultarme a mi, que lo hemos arriesgado todo por ti. No se como no te da vergüenza mirarte al espejo después de todo lo que me has hecho sufrir, sin ni siquiera pensar que aunque me estabas haciendo daño yo seguía protegiéndote. Aunque me cueste admitirlo a Ron le entiendo perfectamente, sé que le tiene que doler verme con Draco, sé que hace cinco minutos cuando me ha visto desnuda con él se le ha partido el corazón, y espero que pueda perdonarme. Pero tú, que derecho tienes tú de hacerme daño, lo único que yo he hecho a sido enamorarme, ser feliz al lado de alguien que me quiere y me respeta. Porque sí, Draco me respeta, ya le dan igual todas esas chorradas de la limpieza de sangre que le inculcaron de pequeño, le da igual que yo sea una sangre sucia sabelotodo – Y después de este largo discurso que me quitó un peso de encima me giré, me abracé a Draco y le dije – Vamos a tu habitación, haz que desaparezca la neblina pero conserva el hechizo de silencio hasta que lleguemos a la sala común, no quiero hablar con ellos hoy. Vamos amor – apremié tirándole suavemente del brazo.

Draco murmuró algo y acto seguido la neblina desapareció, ambos nos dirigimos hacia su sala común y mientras caminábamos él me iba diciendo lo bien que lo había hecho, y me corroboró que no me había equivocado en mis afirmaciones sobre lo que él sentía, me dijo que me quería y me respetaba. Llegamos a la sala común de Slytherin en unos minutos y antes de entrar Draco volvió a murmurar algo y supuse que el hechizo que tenían mis "amigos" se habría evaporado. Luego murmuró otra vez y yo me convertí en la chica invisible (lo siento, tenía que hacer la gracia, es un chiste fácil) N/A (nota de la autora, o sea yo): las cosas que escribo entre paréntesis las escribe Hermione, esto son sus memorias o autobiografía, como queráis llamarlo. Pasamos a la sala común y de allí a su habitación, donde yo dejé de ser invisible.

Me encantaba esa habitación, al pasar había visto algunas de las otras habitaciones, ya que había algunas puertas abiertas, pero ninguna se parecía a aquella. Adoraba la habitación de Draco desde que entré en ella por primera vez. No era fría y elegante, como yo me esperaba, si no que era acogedora y nada recargada. Las paredes eran verdes y el techo beige, el suelo era de tarima de color cerezo. Los muebles eran una combinación de beige y verde y los tiradores y patas eran de color plata. La cama tenía los doseles verdes y la colcha beige. El conjunto era muy agradable, muy moderno. Me senté en su cama mientras él le echaba varios hechizos a la habitación (para no dejar salir ningún sonido y para no poder abrir la puerta desde fuera). Una vez hubo acabado de echar los hechizos se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano. Yo le miré, clavé mis pupilas en esos ojos grises por los que tanto había suspirado y luchado.

- Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy por mi Draco – dije yo – Llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de decirle un par de cosas a Harry…

- De nada princesa, sabes de sobra que por ti haría cualquier cosa – me dijo él acariciando mi pelo de forma inconsciente.

- Te gustaría si paso contigo todo el día – dije yo, y mientras mis labios se acercaban a los suyos añadí de forma pícara – y la noche…

- Claro que me gustaría, pero estas segura de que quieres quedarte¿no? – Me preguntó él con tono preocupado, pero en sus ojos se veía verdadero deseo ante la propuesta.

- Claro que quiero… - dije yo fingiendo que me había ofendido – Te quiero Draco, y me gustaría que acabásemos lo que empezamos en el lago…

- Está bien entonces. Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha y luego vamos a las cocinas a por comida, conozco un sitio que te encantará, podríamos comer allí… - dijo él.

- Lo de la ducha es una buena idea, pero con respecto a lo de dónde comer… yo tengo una idea mejor. Somos premios anuales, y se supone que deberíamos cumplir las normas, pero que te parece si nos saltamos unas cuantas y nos vamos comer y a pasar la tarde a Hogsmeade, nadie se tiene por qué enterar y no nos verían… - me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él que estaba en el armario cogiendo ropa limpia - Y luego vendríamos aquí… Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que tú y yo podríamos hacer aquí esta noche – añadí, mientras hablaba el brillo de mis ojos iba en aumento, la pasión cada vez era mayor, sin esperar respuesta suya le quité lo que tenía en la mano, y le obligué a que me arrinconara contra la pared, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente. Cuando nos quedamos sin aliento él dijo:

- Tú idea eres mucho mejor, me parece que te estoy pegando un poco mi maldad…

- Tú no eres malo – dije yo – Vale, sigues siendo una persona horrible con todo el mundo, pero yo se como eres en realidad, yo se lo que hay en tu corazón…

- Te equivocas cariño – me interrumpió él – yo siempre me he comportado como era en realidad, antes era así, hasta que te conocí, de todos modos no te ilusiones, aunque no crea en la limpieza de sangre hay personas a las que no me importaría infringirles un poco de tortura – dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro – Me voy a duchar, ahora vuelvo.

- Muy bien, ahora te veo – dije yo mientras él se metía en su cuarto de baño (en Slytherin cada alumno tenía su propia habitación y su propio baño.)

- Me tumbé en la cama de Draco y empecé a recordar el momento exacto en que mi relación con Draco pasó del odio al amor.

Flash Back

_ Me desperté sobresaltada, sabía que algo en mi sueño no encajaba. No sabía por qué pero desde hacía varios meses, casi desde principio de curso (séptimo, para más información), había empezado a soñar con cierto rubio de Slytherin. No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo sabía que me gustaba. _

_ Draco Malfoy, mi peor enemigo, había vuelto muy cambiado del verano, y no me refiero a comportamiento, si no físicamente, si antes era guapo ahora era guapísimo, era el chico más atractivo, más deseado de Hogwarts. Cada día que pasaba él iba ocupando más y más espacio en mi mente. Cuando me cruzaba con él en el pasillo no podía dejar de admirar esos preciosos ojos grises que, por alguna extraña razón, se iluminaban al verme. No estaba muy segura de si el brillo era de odio o de otra cosa, pero cabreado estaba guapísimo. _

_ Me levanté de la cama tras llevar casi cinco minutos pensando en él. Eran las seis de la mañana de un martes. Faltaban aún tres horas para que empezara la primera clase del día, doble hora de Pociones con todos los estudiantes que aún tenían la asignatura (que eran más bien pocos). En tres horas vería al causante de todos mis sufrimientos, y aunque ya no me insultaba tanto como antes sus insultos cada vez me afectaban más. _

_ Entré en el baño y me di una ducha fría. Me sentía especial, así que decidí arreglarme un poco. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser la chica modosita y recatada de mis primeros años en Hogwarts, puede que fuera la influencia de compartir habitación con dos adictas a la moda, pero había empezado a preocuparme por mi aspecto físico. Al salir de la ducha me coloqué frente al espejo y en cuanto acabé de secarme me empecé a maquillar, todo muy natural, pero aún así se notaba. En los ojos me puse una sombra de color rosita y tras ponerme máscara de pestañas y un poco de colorete finalicé poniéndome un poco de brillo en los labios. Miré el resultado en el espejo y quedé satisfecha, había quedado muy femenina y natural. Con unos toques de varita me alisé el pelo, cosa que llevaba sin hacer desde el baile de cuarto curso, pero como el resultado me parecía un poco soso decidí que era hora de cambiar de peinado así que con otro toque de varita mi pelo se acortó casi diez centímetros, ahora me llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros. Volví a observarme, estaba perfecta aunque con otro toque de varita aparecieron pequeñas ondulaciones en varios mechones estratégicamente colocados de mi cabello. Miré por última vez al espejo y no pude evitar exclamar…_

_- Divino…_

_ Desgraciadamente el grito despertó Parvati y Lavander que cuando me vieron salir del baño se quedaron con la boca abierta._

_- ¡Chica! Te ves estupenda… - exclamó Lavander – Ahora nosotras te vamos a vestir, verdad Parvati._

_- Por supuesto – corroboró esta._

_- Hoy hay clase¿recordáis? – dije yo – tengo que usar el uniforme._

_- Ya, pero aunque tu no lo creas con el uniforme se pueden hacer maravillas – dijo Parvati emocionada – Ponte la falda, la camisa y el chaleco… Si, eso esta genial._

_- Chicas, estamos en octubre, hace frío¿no sería mejor el jersey? – dije yo._

_- Ni hablar… el chaleco es mucho más sexy. – Dijo Lavander._

_ Me puse lo que ellas me indicaron a parte de mis manoletinas y mis calcetines largos, de esos que llegan hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla. Cuando acabé de vestirme las dos me miraban detenidamente, estaban evaluándome._

_- Hay que acortarle la falda varios centímetros – dijo Lavander con ojo crítico y con un movimiento de su varita, pasando inadvertida mi mirada fulminante, la falda se acortó hasta quedar cuatro centímetros por encima de la rodilla – ¿Algo que añadir? – dijo de nuevo mirando a Parvati._

_- Claro, quítate ahora mismo la corbata y ponte esto – dijo mientras me pasaba un elegante colgante de acero con el cordón de color rosa y una pulsera a juego – Ah se me olvidaba – añadió, y apuntando con su varita a mis uñas murmuró algo y estas quedaron cubiertas por laca de color beige con unos dibujitos rosas – Ya está todo._

"_Por fin" pensé yo. Volví a mirar el reloj, eran las siete y media._

_- Chicas, muchísimas gracias, me voy… os veo en el desayuno._

_- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntaron curiosas._

_ A la lechucería, voy a decirles a mis padres que me quedo aquí en navidad, quiero preparar mis EXTASIS a gusto – les expliqué yo, y no me sorprendí nada en ver sus caras de desilusión._

_ Salí a los pasillos del colegio y me dirigí a la lechucería. Tras enviarles una carta a mis padres con una preciosa lechuza parda, me dirigí al gran comedor para desayunar. Me gustaba desayunar temprano, así podía leer el periódico tranquila sin que nadie me molestase. Cuando acabé de desayunar miré a la mesa Slytherin y en ella había pocas personas, pero entre ellas estaba Draco Malfoy, el rubio que protagonizaba mis sueños últimamente. Me levanté, aún quedaban tres cuartos de hora para que empezaran las clases, así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Fui al cuarto piso, allí había un corredor en el que había unos balcones desde los que se veía una vista estupenda. Observé el horizonte, me encantaba esa época del año, las hojas cayendo y ya no hacía el calor agobiante del verano pero tampoco llovía ni hacía un frío espantoso. De repente sentí que alguien me observaba… me giré y allí estaba Draco, contemplándome embobado. Decidí no mostrarme fría y le dije._

_- Hola¿me buscabas? – pregunté, pero al ver que estaba tan absorto en mí que no se enteraba me acerqué y le sonreí._

_- ¿Qué te crees que haces sang…? – Pero se cayó de repente y cambiando el tono de voz dijo – ¿Me has hechizado o es que hoy te ves realmente bien? – "Pero qué he dicho" pensó "Definitivamente me ha hechizado, yo nunca encontraría atractiva a Hermione sangre sucia sabelotodo Granger…" – Quiero decir… ¿Por qué crees que te buscaba?_

_- Porque me estabas mirando en vez de seguir tu camino._

_- Muy astuta Granger, McGonagall quiere vernos después de Pociones, por eso te buscaba, me ha dicho que te lo dijera, y ahora me largo, no quiero seguir respirando el mismo aire que tú._

_- Pues antes parecía que no te importaba… - dije yo picarona. _

_ Inmediatamente después pensé "Dios… él es mi peor enemigo" y otra voz me dijo "Ya, será tú peor enemigo, pero estás deseando irte a la cama para soñar lo que sueñas con él… ¿No me negarás que te gusta? Porque es evidente…" Al darme cuenta de que era mejor salir de ahí antes de que respondiera me fui a la sala común a por los libros. Allí me encontré con Harry y Ron, que cuando me vieron se quedaron mudos y con la boca abierta. Yo sonreí, por una vez me alegré de que me encontraran atractiva… No quería reconocerlo pero estaba deseando que llegara la hora de ir a ver a McGonagall, y no por saber que quería sino por encontrarme con cierto rubio que me tenía loca. Harry y Ron dijeron que se iban a desayunar y desaparecieron. Así que yo cogí los libros y me fui a pociones. Cuando llegué a clase me senté en primera fila y me dispuse a colocar los ingredientes como siempre lo hacía, meticulosamente. Oí un ruido y me giré, aun era pronto y me sorprendía que alguien fuese a clase tan pronto. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Draco Malfoy se acercaba a mí sin ese gesto de frialdad en la cara, parecía relajado y hasta simpático… _

_- Hola – dijo, y sin más rodeos preguntó - ¿Tienes idea de por qué quiere McGonagall hablar con nosotros?_

_- No tengo ni la menor idea, aunque espero que sea por lo de los premios anuales… - dije con un brillo extraño en la mirada._

_- Vaya, eres incluso más arrogante que yo… - Dijo Draco._

_- Si eso es un cumplido te ha salido bastante mal - dije yo._

_- Eso no era un cumplido, hoy estás preciosa - dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo - Eso si puedes tomártelo como un cumplido - añadió y con un guiño se dio la vuelta y se sentó al en el sitio que ocupaba siempre._

_ "Algo raro ha pasado, el mundo se ha parado y ha empezado a girar al revés… Draco Malfoy me ha hecho un cumplido… ¡A mi! Definitivamente algo está pasando" Pensaba la morena. _

_ "Dios, que me pasa, ella me mira con una cara… y lo peor es que yo a ella también. Va a ser la ropa que lleva… Siempre ha sido tan descuidada… ¡Y ahora se maquilla, se corta el pelo y se acorta la falda de golpe! Algo ha cambiado en ella… Y no entiendo por qué pero me gustaría saber que es. Dios está buenísima… nunca me había fijado. En Sly no hay tías así… todas son rubias que se hacen las interesantes. Sin embargo Hermione es interesante. Un momento… ¿Desde cuando la llamo Hermione¿¿Qué me pasa¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!..." _

_- Nuestros pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos, la gente entró de golpe y Severus Snape al frente. _

_- ¿Qué hacían encerrados aquí¡Y solos! – dijo Snape con cara de asco._

_- ¿Encerrados? – dijimos los dos a la vez._

_-¿Qué pasa¿Es que no os habíais dado cuenta? – dijo sonriendo irónicamente._

_- No – volvimos a decir los dos a la vez. Nos miramos y sonreímos._

_- ¡Pero que te pasa! Deja de decir lo mismo que yo… - exclamamos a la vez. Esta vez nos echamos a reír, mientras Snape nos miraba de hito en hito._

_- Vale, ahora en serio – dije yo – no tengo ni idea de quien ha sido el imbécil que nos ha encerrado aquí. Pero créame profesor Snape, si yo pudiera escoger compañía para quedarme encerrada en un aula no escogería a Draco Malfoy – mentí, aunque como Snape sabía Legeremancia pues no me sirvió de nada._

_- Señorita Granger, no se moleste en mentir, he visto en su mente que lo que ha dicho es mentira, a usted le parece que Draco Malfoy es el chico más apuesto de todo el colegio – dijo Snape con malicia… Claro, mi cambió de color a la velocidad del sonido, pasó del blanco al rojo en una milésima de segundo._

_- Pero como se atreve… - intenté decir yo._

_- Señorita, no se moleste en intentar arreglarlo, no va a conseguir engañarme – volvió a decir con malicia y para rematar añadió – no se moleste perdiendo el tiempo, nunca conseguirá nada con Draco Malfoy – dijo como si el mencionado no se encontrara en la sala – usted carece de muchas de las cosas que él busca en una chica._

_- Pero que se cree usted, que sabrá usted de lo que yo busco en una mujer – Exclamó Draco indignado "pero que hago, si casi acabo de decir que me gusta Hermione Granger, que coños me pasa" – Lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos empezar con la clase, no tenía ni idea de que estábamos encerrados y si sigue retrasándose no vamos a dar casi clase._

_- Oh, claro que vamos a dar clase, de aquí no sale nadie hasta que no hayamos completado la hora media exacta – dijo Snape con una sonrisa ladeada._

_- En eso se equivoca usted, ambos debemos estar en el despacho de la subdirectora McGonagall – dije yo con énfasis en la palabra subdirectora – dentro de exactamente 47 minutos – "Aivá" pensé "hemos perdido mas de media hora de clase... Genial"_

_ El resto de la clase pasó normal, con unas cuantas miradas de desprecio de Snape a Hermione y de decepción a Draco, pero por lo demás fue normal. Casi cuando ya se estaba acabando la clase, cuando solo quedaban dos minutos, Snape se portó pésimo y les puso una montaña de deberes impresionante. Hermione y Draco estuvieron toda la clase pensando en como narices tenían la mente tan conectada para decir esas cosas a la vez. _

_ Salieron de clase, y por separado fueron al despacho de McGonagall, Draco fue solo y entró primero, mientras que Herm fue acompañada por Harry y Ron y entró algo tarde. Una vez todos los invitados dentro, McGonagall empezó a hablar._

_- Bien, ahora ya podemos empezar, señorita Granger tome asiento al lado del joven Malfoy – indicó la subdirectora – se preguntarán que por qué los he convocado aquí hoy – ambos asentimos – verán esta mañana he recibido la notificación de quienes serán los próximos premios anuales, y me siento feliz al comunicarle que son ustedes dos._

_- Bien, lo sabía – exclamé yo sin poder contener acaparando la atención de la profesora y del joven – quiero decir… ¿A si? No me lo esperaba…_

_- Jejeje – se rieron a la vez la profesora y Draco._

_- ¡Hey! Ya basta, tampoco es para tanto, solo que ya me lo esperaba. No me miren así, me he matado a estudiar para esto._

_- No hemos dicho nada – dijo la profesora._

_- No, nada en absoluto – aportó Draco._

_- Bueno, de todos modos no me miren así – exclamé yo indignada._

_- Sigamos. Este nombramiento como bien saben les da poder por encima de los prefectos, pueden quitarle puntos si se portan mal. También tendrán obligaciones, como darles una charla a los alumnos de primer curso contándoles su experiencia en el colegio, esta es una nueva obligación, creemos que si los alumnos escuchan las anécdotas divertidas de labios de otros alumnos se aplicarán más con sus estudios._

_- Eso no tiene porqué funcionar, profesora, y menos viniendo de nosotros dos, todo el colegio sabe que no nos soportamos – interrumpí yo. _

_- Eso es cierto – corroboró Draco._

_- Bueno, de todos modos lo intentarán – dijo convencida la profesora Minerva McGonagall. _

_- Está bien – dijo Draco resignado, por aquella época odiaba estar mucho rato cerca de mí, aunque ninguno de los dos sabíamos que ese mismo día, por la noche, todo cambiaría. _

_- Sigamos, también quiero que realicen una serie de actividades, tengo entendido que ambos tocan el piano, y que usted, Señorita Granger, también toca el violín y canta. Vayamos al grano, quiero que organicen un recital de forma conjunta. Tienen un mes para prepararlo. _

_- ¿Qué? – Exclamamos los dos a la vez – No puede hacernos eso profesora – seguimos al unísono, nos miramos y volvimos a decir a la vez – Deja de hacer eso, llevas toda la mañana igual… ¿Quién yo? Que dejes de hacerlo…_

_- ¡Chicos cállense! – Exclamó la profesora que ya estaba de los nervios – ¿Y dicen que llevan toda la mañana así? Eso es sumamente extraño… bueno, no pasa nada, vayamos otra vez a lo importante ese recital es obligatorio, y espero que salga perfecto, así que quiero que ensayen todas las noches juntos un par de horas y que al finalizar patrullen por el colegio. Sé que me van a decir que no van a tener tiempo de estudiar, pero ustedes son unos genios, claro que tendrán tiempo. Ya pueden irse, tengo mucho que hacer – ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero antes de llegar la profesora continuó – ¡Ah! Quiero que algunas canciones del recital sean suyas, así que también deberán componerlas, tanto la melodía como la letra. Buenas noches._

_ Ahora sí, nos dirigimos a la puerta, y al llegar Draco, como el caballero que era, me abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que saliera delante. Ambos cogimos el corredor de la derecha, y al llegar al final yo giré otra vez a la derecha y Draco a la izquierda, cada uno se dirigió al gran comedor, ya que ya era hora de comer. Sin darse cuenta habían estado media hora más en pociones aun con las insistencias de ambos de que tenían que salir antes pero con una clase tranquila y en el despacho de McGonagall habían estado también una hora y pico. Cosa que les extrañó a ambos, ya que la conversación se les había hecho corta. Al llegar se sentaron en sus correspondientes mesas y empezaron a contarles lo ocurrido en el despacho a sus respectivos amigos. _

_ Esa tarde fue tranquila, fuimos a las correspondientes clases y tras haber quedado en vernos a las nueve en el aula de música yo me fui a cenar con mis amigos. La cena fue deliciosa, estaba cansada, el día había sido agotador, así que decidí subir a mi habitación a darme una ducha para espabilarme, aún me quedaban varias horas antes de poder dormir. Una vez hube salido de la ducha decidí vestirme para la ocasión, Draco había estado todo el día sorprendido por mi aspecto, así que decidí dejarle con la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión, me puse unas manoletinas negras y unos calcetines blancos hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, una minifalda roja de tablas (de estas que parecen escocesas pero muy corta) y una camiseta blanca de manga corta y escote en uve con bordados en rojo y verde (el dibujo era una especie de rosal). El pelo lo dejé ondulado, pero ya no enmarañado, sino con las ondulaciones bien definidas. Me maquillé un poco: pintalabios rojo, sombra de ojos blanca que contrastaba con mi piel bronceada, me pinté la raya negra alrededor de los ojos y me apliqué rimel (como podéis comprobar lo de poco es relativo). Tras coger mi precioso violín Stradivarius salí de la sala común y me dirigí al aula de música deseando que él no estuviera aun ahí. _

_ Llegué con media hora de antelación, pero lo hice a propósito para poder preparar el ambiente. Encendí unas pocas de velas, para que la sala no estuviera a oscuras sino en una romántica penumbra, con un hechizo hice que todos los instrumentos desaparecieran menos dos pianos de cola negros, y coloqué un par de sofás de cuero negro por el salón. Me dirigí a un balcón y lo abrí, allí conjuré un taburete de los altos pero justo a la medida que necesitaba, me senté con una pierna apoyada en el suelo y la otra en la barra que tenía el taburete para darle seguridad (supongo que sabréis de que barra hablo…); una vez todo listo comencé a tocar, elegí una pieza de un conocido autor de música clásica muggle. Iba por la mitad de la pieza cuando noté que la puerta se abría sigilosamente, el rubio pasó por ella intentando no meter ruido puesto que no quería molestarme (como sabréis es de mala educación interrumpir una pieza), se sentó en uno de los sofás que había colocado estratégicamente para ese momento, este miraba hacia el balcón, pero estaba en una zona con mucha penumbra ya que sabía que Draco querría pasar desapercibido, él pensaba que yo no había notado su presencia. Cuando acabé la pieza sin girarme ni cambiar de posición dije…_

_- Espero que te haya gustado, es de uno de mis compositores favoritos._

_- ¿Mago o muggle? – dijo él._

_- Muggle – contesté yo._

_- Me parece que cada vez tu mundo me sorprende más, es una pieza realmente buena – dijo él asombrado._

_- He pensado que podría pasarte varias partituras de autores muggles para que te decidas a tocar alguna, se que detestas lo muggle, pero creo que el recital sería más espectacular si la mayoría de los alumnos no conociesen las melodías – propuse._

_- Pásame alguna, pero tienen que ser muy buenas para que yo las toque._

_- Está bien – dije yo mientras me dirigía al piano de la izquierda – quiero que escuches esto – volví a decir mientras comencé a tocar mi pieza breve de música clásica favorita para piano. Tras varios minutos, alrededor de diez, acabé con la lenta melodía – ¿Te ha gustado? _

_- Es preciosa, pero es muy lenta – dijo él._

_- Lo sé, pero he pensado que podríamos empezar con algún clásico para que los profesores sepan que sabemos lo que hacemos, luego podemos pasar a música más marchosa compuesta por nosotros para que los alumnos se diviertan un rato, y luego podemos tocar esta pieza para relajar el ambiente antes de la explosión final._

_- Parece que lo tienes todo muy pensado teniendo en cuenta que nos acaban de encargar el recital… - dijo él suspicaz._

_- Bueno… - empecé yo poniéndome roja – no es el primer recital que doy, lo que te acabo de explicar es lo que hice en mi recital más elogiado._

_- Estoy de acuerdo en que hagamos eso, es una buena idea, pero tenemos que tocar a parte de nuestras propias piezas y piezas muggles alguna que otra pieza de compositores magos – impuso él – Y hay algo que se te olvida, McGonagall dijo que tú tenías que cantar…_

_- Lo sé – dije tragando saliva._

_- Asustada Granger… - dijo burlón._

_- Eso no te incumbe Malfoy – exclamé indignada, ya me parecía a mí que sería muy extraño tener una conversación totalmente civilizada con él – Toma – dije arrojándole la partitura de la pieza que acababa de tocar al piano – El compositor se llama Erik Satie y la obra 'Gymnopédies' Tú puedes tocarla con el piano mientras yo te acompaño con el violín._

_- De acuerdo – dijo arrogante – creo que esta primera reunión ha durado demasiado, me voy a la cama._

_- No – dije yo tajante – Quiero oírte tocar, necesito saber como lo haces para poder ir pensando en la forma de acompañarte con el violín._

_- Oh… Está bien – dijo resignado, él sabía que se lo debía, después de todo él ya le había escuchado tocar el violín y el piano. Se sentó en mi mismo piano y dijo – tocaré la pieza que acabas de tocar tú – y sin mirar la partitura la ejecutó con total maestría. Yo no cabía en mí de asombro, sin poder contenerme le pregunté…_

_- ¿Ya habías tocado esta pieza?_

_- No – dijo él orgulloso – con oír cualquier pieza de menos de quince minutos sólo una vez puedo memorizarla._

_- Vaya… - exclamé yo asombrada de nuevo._

_ Estábamos separados por apenas unos centímetros y no puede dejar de admirarle, era perfecto, no sólo su físico era despampanante, ni su inteligencia abrumadora, encima era un magnífico pianista… Draco era sin lugar a dudas una caja de sorpresas. Mientras le admiraba nuestras miradas chocaron. Lentamente fui cayendo en su embrujo, en el embrujo de esos ojos grises por los que hacía tiempo suspiraba, sin poder aguantarlo más retiré la mirada. Él, para salir del silencio incómodo, dijo…_

_- Aún hay algo que quiero antes de retirarme – dijo él ocultando cualquier emoción, comportándose como el Slytherin que era._

_- ¿Sí? – dije yo algo cohibida._

_- Canta, canta para mí – dijo él con un extraño brillo en los ojos._

_- No… - me apresuré a decir._

_- ¿Por qué no? – dijo él suplicante._

_- Me da vergüenza – dije yo._

_- Granger, vas a tener que cantar ante todo el colegio… Como te dé vergüenza cantar frente a mi no se que vamos a hacer – dijo él, y empezó a tocar una lenta melodía – Inténtalo…_

_- Está bien – susurré mientras prestaba atención a la canción que el rubio tocaba, otra vez volvió a dejarme de piedra, esa canción era de un grupo muggle muy conocido, el grupo se llamaba Evanescence y la canción era una de mis favoritas, se titulaba 'Hello'. Lentamente empecé a cantar, al principio con miedo, pero en seguida cogí seguridad y comencé a cantar con energía y de una manera espectacular._

_**Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello **_

if I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry

suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday

_ Esta vez fue él el que se quedó de piedra. No le cabía en la cabeza de que alguien como yo, una impura, sacaba mejores notas que él, tocaba el piano con la misma maestría, tocaba otro instrumento más a la perfección y que encima cantaba como los ángeles. _

_ Una vez que finalicé la pieza abrí los ojos (los había cerrado para conseguir mayor concentración) y observé que el rubio me miraba completamente embobado. Lentamente y sin entender muy bien porqué ambos fuimos acercando nuestros rostros para fundirnos en un beso, al principio tierno pero después se tornó apasionado. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos, y entonces es cuando nuestros cerebros volvieron a funcionar y nos dimos cuenta de que éramos enemigos mortales. Nos separamos a tal velocidad que ni que hubiera una bomba de reloj a punto de estallar justo entre nosotros. Cuando ambos estábamos a un par de metros de distancia ambos comenzamos a hablar._

_- ¿Qué coño te crees que haces? – dijimos a la vez._

_- ¿Que qué hago? – volvimos a exclamar al unísono._

_- Quieres parar ya… - seguimos._

_- ¡Maldita sea! – gritamos. _

_- Esto empieza a dar miedo… - susurramos._

_- ¡Quieres callarte! – volvimos a exclamar._

_- Pero si el/la que no se calla eres tú – dijimos._

_ Mientras nos gritábamos volvíamos a acercarnos. Lentamente. Cada vez más rojos de ira… Cuando estábamos a pocos centímetros volvimos a fundirnos en un beso apasionado, este de mayor intensidad que el anterior. Pero esta vez al faltarnos el aire no nos alejamos, seguimos así, liándonos de una manera apasionada, cada vez más… Estuvimos así como mínimo media hora. Al separarnos nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos ni idea de porqué coños había pasado eso. Yo me giré y me puse a recoger el violín con intención de irme, en el fondo estaba supercontenta con lo que acababa de pasar, mis sueños se estaban convirtiendo en realidad. Sentí como Draco cogía su capa y se disponía a irse de la habitación, así que le dije sin girarme…_

_- Malfoy, mañana aquí a la misma hora, tenemos que empezar a seleccionar las canciones que vamos a tocar en el recital, aunque creo que las dos que ya hemos tocado, la de Evanescence y Satie, deberíamos incluirlas ya en el recital._

_- Está bien Granger, hasta mañana a las nueve – aceptó él sin dejar de mirar la puerta, y justo cuando iba a salir dijo – estas preciosa – tras estas palabras salió dando un portazo._

Fin del Flash Back


	2. El recital

Capítulo 2: El recital.

Draco salió del baño, y me encontró tirada en su cama con la mirada perdida, sigiloso se me acercó y por primera vez no fui capaz de detectarle, estaba tan perdida en el recuerdo de la primera vez que besé sus labios que ni siquiera pude percibir ese aroma suyo que tanto me gustaba. Él, cuando ya estaba a mi lado se tiró encima de mí y me dio tal susto que estuvo a punto de darme un infarto. No me dio tiempo ni a exclamar indignada, ya que en cuanto se tiró encima sus labios se colocaron sobre los míos impidiendo que de mi boca saliese cualquier sonido. Nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

- Eres preciosa… ¿En qué pensabas? Me he quedado realmente sorprendido, es la primera vez que consigo asustarte… - dijo en cuanto nos separamos para coger aire.

- Gracias por el piropo… Estaba pensando en nosotros, en la primera que estuvimos juntos ¿Te acuerdas? Acababan de mandarnos hacer el recital y tú me dejaste helada cuando tocaste la pieza de Satie sin mirar la partitura… - dije yo sonriéndole.

- Es cierto, aun estoy sorprendido de cómo una canción, como lo guapa que estabas ese día, pudo cambiar tanto nuestras vidas – dijo él soñador.

- La verdad es que sí, ese día cambió por completo nuestras vidas ¿Quién me iba a decir que acabaría en la misma cama que tú, y no como una de tus conquistas sino como tu novia? Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho le habría llevado al pabellón mental de San Mungo… Bueno, ahora vuelvo, voy a darme una ducha… - dije yo y mientras me dirigía al armario continué hablando – ahora me alegro de haber dejado en tu armario algo de ropa, tú te has puesto elegante, así que yo haré lo mismo – y tras decir esto cogí un precioso vestido blanco muy escotado y con espalda descubierta y un precioso tanga blanco de encaje, ya que con ese modelito no podía usar sujetador. Con estas dos prendas me metí en el baño, dejando a Draco en la cama leyendo.

Entré y me desvestí, mi mirada se posó en el espejo que me silbó y me dijo "Estás estupenda", yo sonreí y me metí en la ducha. Me encantan las duchas de agua caliente, casi hirviendo, así que me metí dentro y no pude evitar una exclamación, el agua me quemaba la piel, aun así no hice nada por evitarlo. Sin poder contenerlo volví a empezar a recordar mi historia con Draco, donde la dejé cuando estaba tumbada en su cama.

Flash Back

_ Al día siguiente yo fingí que no había pasado nada delante de mis amigos, ambos nos comportamos como siempre, insultándonos cuando nos veíamos. Todo parecía normal, pero solo nosotros sabíamos que todo era diferente. A partir del día en que mis labios besaron los de Draco empecé a arreglarme. Sobretodo esa noche, quería que cuando volviésemos a estar a solas te quedaras mudo al verme, esa noche cambié mi estrategia, decidí llegar tarde._

_ Cuando llegué me miró, pude notar como su interior se ablandaba, como esa máscara de frialdad y dureza se desvanecía para dar paso a la pasión, a la lujuria. Me acerqué a él sin apartar la mirada, quería que notase que tengo poder sobre él. Lentamente fui acortando la distancia que nos separaba, él no sabía que hacer, sabía que eso estaba mal, nada encajaba, pero ahora todo daba igual, la sangre, el odio, todo se desvanecía para dar paso a la pasión y el desenfreno. Ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba besarle. Con un rápido movimiento le atraje hacia mí, él no se resistió, y en ese momento empezó el torrente de besos y caricias que duraría pocos minutos, pero que se convertirían en los mejores minutos del día._

_ Cuando nos separamos, después de esos preciosos minutos, nos miramos, como intentando adivinar en que pensaba el otro._

_- Bueno, creo que es mejor que empecemos a trabajar o tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta tarde – dijo él apartando la mirada._

_- Tienes razón – dije yo mientras sonreía, le había ganado en nuestro duelo de miradas… - empecemos por la canción de Satie, anoche compuse una partitura para tocar yo en el violín mientras tú la tocas al piano._

_- ¿As compuesto toda una pieza de ocho minutos y medio en una noche? Valla… ahora eres tú la que me deja de piedra – dijo él asombrado._

_- Se me da bien componer, además anoche estaba inspirada… - dije yo con una sonrisita._

_- ¿Qué te parece si yo la toco al piano y tú me enseñas lo que has compuesto? – dijo él ignorando mi comentario, él no sabía porqué hacíamos eso, y no tenía ganas de pensarlo, se obligó a si mismo a pensar que eran las hormonas._

_- Está bien – dije mientras él se colocaba ante el piano y yo me sentaba sobre él (me refiero al piano, no a Draco). _

_ Draco comenzó a tocar y yo con él, mientras tocábamos nos mirábamos a los ojos, intentando leer nuestras mentes. Esa situación era de lo mas extraña, en esa sala él no era Draco, y yo no era Hermione, en esa sala ambos éramos jóvenes que sentían una incomprensible pasión entre nosotros y por la música. Tocamos, y cuando acabamos esa canción yo me senté en el otro piano y empezamos a improvisar, yo coloqué dos plumas encantadas sobre un pergamino para que anotara todas las notas y comenzamos a improvisar. Pasaron horas y ninguno de los dos se movió de allí, estábamos tan concentrados… En poco más de tres horas habíamos compuesto cuatro piezas que posteriormente tocaríamos en el recital, una de ellas cantada por mí y otra por los dos. Sí, conseguí que Draco cantara conmigo, y la verdad es que no lo hacía nada mal… Ya eran las dos de la madrugada cuando ambos paramos de tocar, nos miramos y yo sin poderme contener empecé a preguntar…_

_- Draco¿qué se supone que estamos haciendo? _

_- No lo sé, pero empiezo a pensar que me has hecho algo… Si no ¿Cómo yo iba a fijarme en ti? – dijo él._

_- No digas bobadas… Todos estos años, mientras me insultabas… Draco, he visto como me miras, no me digas que te he hecho algo…_

_- Mientes Granger… - dijo él nervioso._

_- No miento – dije mientras me acercaba a él – si no porqué te pones nervioso – Draco no sabía donde meterse, temblaba de lo nervioso que estaba._

_- Granger, a dónde crees que vas._

_- A besarte, creo que es obvio – dije mientras acortaba la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y empezaba a devorar sus labios. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire me separé y le dije – ves como te gusto, si te diera tanto asco como siempre has dicho te habrías apartado¿no?_

_- Supongo que tienes razón… No se que me pasa contigo, generalmente soy un capullo con las tías… pero contigo… Un momento ¿Qué hago contándote esto? – Dijo separándose y mientras se dirigía a la puerta dijo – mañana no puedo venir, tengo planes, quedamos pasado mañana a la misma hora._

_ Tras unos breves instantes, salí de mi aturdimiento y empecé a recoger todo. Una vez todo en su sitio sellé el aula de música y caminé rápida y sigilosa hacia mi sala común. Sin poder evitarlo iba pensando en qué sería tan importante para Draco Malfoy para desobedecer una orden directa de la subdirectora, ya que esta había dicho claramente que ambos teníamos que juntarnos todas las noches para preparar el recital. _

_ Cuando llegué a mi habitación recordé que en los dos días que llevábamos preparando el recital se nos había olvidado hacer la ronda. Una vez en la cama decidí que el día siguiente también iría a preparar el recital, iba a aprovechar el tiempo sola para tocar el piano y componer un rato, además podía ir aprendiéndome la parte de violín de la canción de Evanescence, porque me sabía la letra y la partitura de piano no la partitura de cuerda. Me dormí pensando en qué más canciones podíamos tocar en el recital._

_ A la mañana siguiente, jueves, desperté temprano y tras ponerme el uniforme desaparecí, necesitaba estar sola, pensar, así que mientras todos seguían durmiendo yo cogí los libros del día, pasé por el gran salón para coger algo para desayunar (estaba aun vacío) y me marché a las orillas del lago. Me tumbé en el pasto al lado de un precioso sauce llorón y, mientras comía una manzana, contemplé el amanecer. Sin poder contenerlo me puse a llorar, no estaba triste, ni feliz, solo confusa, necesitaba desahogarme y sabía que no podía contarle nada a mis amigos así que el llanto era la única salida. Pasé varias horas allí, pensando, intentando aclarar el mar de dudas en el que estaba sumergida, hasta que un lejano timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos ¡Acababa de empezar la primera hora! Suerte que tenía Herbología y que estaba cerca de los invernaderos, si no habría perdido preciosos puntos para mi casa. Al entrar me coloqué al lado de Harry y Ron, que me miraban como si tuviera que darles explicaciones de algo.  
Ellos no podían decirme nada porque ya había empezado la clase, pero sabía que en cuanto acabara me matarían a preguntas. _

_ Tal y como intuía en cuanto acabó la clase empezó el interrogatorio…_

_- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Preguntó Ron._

_- ¿Qué has hecho esta mañana? – dijo a la vez Harry._

_- Chicos¡calmaos! – dije yo_

_- Hermione, llevas unos días muy extraña ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupado Ron._

_- La verdad es que hay algo que no he querido deciros… - empecé yo._

_- ¿Qué? – indagaron ellos a la vez._

_- Si me interrumpís no os lo digo, si no lo he hecho antes ha sido porque no quería preocuparos… - seguí._

_- Hermione, por favor, ve directa al grano – se impacientó Harry._

_- Muy bien, McGonagall nos llamó el martes a su despacho, a mí y a Draco Malfoy – solo con decir esto las caras de los chicos se convirtieron en auténticos poemas pero no me interrumpieron – nos comunicó que somos los nuevos premios anuales y como tal tenemos que cumplir con más obligaciones y llevar a cabo una serie de actividades en común, y ahora viene lo que no os va a gustar, la profesora se ha enterado de mis cualidades artísticas – al ver las caras de ellos especifiqué – ya sabéis lo de que toco el piano, el violín y que canto… - al ver que entendían continué – y bueno, por lo que se ve Malfoy también toca el piano, así que nos ha mandado preparar un recital en común y nos ha mandado reunirnos dos horas diarias para prepararlo – finalicé, pero al ver que tras varios segundos seguían callados dije – ¿Os ha tragado la lengua Crookshanks?_

_- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Harry._

_- ¿Con Malfoy¿Con ese madito hurón? – dijo Ron._

_- Como te haga algo le mato – dijo Harry._

_- Eso será si queda algo de él después de la paliza que le voy a meter yo – dijo Ron furioso._

_- Veis… por eso no os había dicho nada, ya no hay vuelta de hoja y sabía que os ibais a poner así cuando en realidad no podéis hacer nada._

_- ¿Cómo te lo puedes tomar con tanta calma Hermione¡Es Malfoy!_

_ "Pues me lo tomo con tanta calma porque me gusta, está buenísimo y a parte de tocar juntos nos tocamos… Por eso mismo" pensé yo, y una voz en mi cabeza me dijo "¿No deberías contarles que te lías con él también?" y yo volví a pensar "Si les digo algo me matarán, Harry se decepcionará y a Ron le partiré el corazón, porque aunque él me lo haya dicho yo se que me quiere". De todas formas yo tenía que decir algo, así que me inventé algo._

_- Pues porque en los dos días que llevamos trabajando en el proyecto del recital no me ha hecho nada malo, y porque prefiero no alterarme sabiendo que pasé lo que pase voy a tener que hacerlo. Que queréis que os diga… prefiero no pasarlo mal lamentándome teniendo en cuenta que no hay nada que hacer._

_- En eso tienes razón, Hermione – dijo Harry._

_- De todos modos nos lo podrías haber dicho antes…_

_- ¡Ah! No podéis decir que Malfoy y yo somos los premios anuales, no se va a comunicar al resto del colegio hasta el día del recital. _

_- Ok – dijo Harry – y por cierto… ¡Felicidades!_

_- Eso, felicidades Hermione – Siguió Ron._

_- Gracias chicos – dije yo – y ahora si me disculpáis tengo que irme a la siguiente clase, no quiero llegar tarde._

_- Vamos contigo – se apresuró a decir Ron. Yo le miré y dije…_

_- Ron, ahora no tenemos clase juntos, vosotros tenéis Adivinación y yo tengo Aritmancia, os veo a la hora de la comida._

_ Y con estas palabras me marché, el resto del día les estuve evitando, quería estar sola, así que a la hora de la comida fui a la biblioteca y después a la última clase del día, dos horas de Runas Antiguas. Llegué tarde a la cena y como no quedaban sitios cerca de los chicos me puse en un extremo, comí deprisa y, antes de salir del gran comedor, miré a la mesa Slytherin, dónde Draco brillaba por su ausencia. Tras esto, me dirigí al aula de música, donde me senté ante uno de los pianos, abrí un libro de composiciones en blanco y hechicé una pluma para que fuese anotando las notas que yo tocaba. Comencé a tocar y tocar, tocaba lo que sentía, alegría a la vez que dolor, confusión… todos esos sentimientos que me atormentaban. Estuve varias horas tocando sin parar, cerca de las doce de la noche paré y decidí juntar algunos de los trozos que más me habían gustado. Al cabo de media hora más ya tenía una pieza compuesta, no era muy larga, cerca de veinte minutos de melodía, pero al ser lo que sentía quedó bastante bien, ya que te hacía sentir todo lo que yo sentía en ese momento. Cuando acabé de pasarla a limpio volví a tocarla, y como estas cosas no suelen salir bien a la primera tuve que cambiar un par de notas, pero quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado final. No sé por qué pero en ese momento pensé en él, en mi compañero en esas noches, y sin poder evitarlo susurré…_

_- Draco… Me olvidaba de él._

_ Y decidí que debía componer algo, teníamos que tocar juntos, así que encanté el piano para que tocara la melodía y yo empecé a tocar a la vez con el violín. Otra vez la pluma comenzó a correr por la superficie del librito, anotando las notas que yo tocaba al violín. Tras repetir la melodía tres veces más la di por buena, después de cinco horas ininterrumpidas de tocar conseguí una maravillosa pieza para tocar los dos en el recital._

_ Me levanté y me dirigí al balcón, hacía una noche preciosa, y sin poderme contener suspiré y dije…_

_- ¿Qué me está pasando¿Por qué llevo todo el día pensando en él¿Por qué me duele tanto que no haya venido hoy? Si sólo hace dos días que venimos… no puedo haberme acostumbrado ya a tenerle aquí, no debo acostumbrarme. Un mes… un mes compartiendo las noches, compartiendo los sentimientos que transmito mientras toco… Un mes… Esto va a ser una tortura… Estar tan cerca y no poder tenerle – tras decir esto inmediatamente pensé "¿Por qué he dicho esto último? No entiendo a qué ha venido, si no estoy enamorada de él…" y pensé en alto - He de admitir que es atractivo, y que besa como nadie… ¡Bah! Bobadas…_

_ Me acerqué al piano, saqué un poco de pergamino y le garabateé una nota:_

"_No podré venir mañana, ensaya tú si quieres. Quedamos el sábado a las seis aquí, tengo algo que enseñarte, no se si te gustará pero he compuesto algo para que toquemos los dos. En fin, que te lo pases bien en Hogsmeade el sábado por la mañana._

_Hermione Granger"_

_A l acabar de escribir la nota recogí la mochila y me dirigí a la puerta y justo cuando la estaba cerrando oí dentro del aula un suspiro y un débil "Hasta el sábado pues". Me quedé helada ¡Draco Malfoy había estado todo el rato ahí, oyéndome tocar! Peor aún… ¡OYENDO LO QUE DIJE EN EL BALCÓN! Salí del aturdimiento y acabé de cerrar la puerta._

Fin Flash Back

Salí de la ducha y me coloqué frente al espejo, conjuré un pequeño set de maquillaje y empecé a pintarme en tonos claros, quería estar guapa para él. Cuando acabé con el maquillaje pasé a ordenar mi pelo, dejándolo con unas ondas definidas y recogido atrás con varias horquillas haciendo que varios mechones cayeran sobre mi cara dando un toque muy sexy pero a la vez cuidado, era (por describirlo de algún modo) un peinado despeinado. Cuando acabé me vestí con el precioso vestido blanco y unas preciosas sandalias abiertas blancas de tacón fino con una bonita tira cerca de los dedos y otras dos que subían por mi pierna atándose en la mitad del gemelo, siempre me gustaron esas sandalias, eran elegantes pero a la vez sencillas, como yo por aquel entonces.

Salí sigilosamente del baño, y me quedé apoyada en la jamba de la puerta mirando fijamente a Draco, que estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Lentamente, y sin apartar la vista de él, me moví sigilosa hacia él y, al recostarme junto a él en la cama, por fin se percató de mi presencia. Me miró y al verme se quedó con la boca abierta. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada me adelanté yo diciéndole…

- Sabes Draco, en la ducha recordé una cosa… ¿Por qué te escondiste de mí aquel día en la sala de música¿Por qué después de todo lo que escuchaste allí no dijiste nada?

- Me escondí porque quería ver como trabajabas, me tenías muy intrigado ya que tú eras capaz de hacer muchas mas cosas que yo, y quería saber como lo hacías. Por aquel tiempo yo ya estaba loco por ti, y tú lo sabías, me lo dijiste el día anterior al que te espié, y pensé que una buena forma de aclararme sería observándote. Aquel día se aclararon muchas cosas para mí – explicó Draco – entendí lo mucho que me importabas, pero decidí intentar reprimirlo, por eso los días siguientes no volvió a pasar nada entre nosotros. Tenía miedo, yo Draco Malfoy tenía miedo a que sentía y a las consecuencias que eso traería – continuó mirándome fijamente – De todos modos… ¿Cómo es que sabes que te espié aquel día? Nunca te hablé de ello…

- Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta te escuché suspirar y además oí como decías "Hasta el sábado pues" – dije yo.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que lo habías oído todo? – preguntó Draco mirándome de una forma muy rara.

- No lo sé, supongo que por la misma razón que tu no me dijiste que me habías espiado.

- Estás preciosa – me susurró y entre besos me susurró – ya estoy deseando que llegue esta noche… - apartándose un poco y mirándome me dijo - ¿Nos vamos a Hogsmeade?

- Creo que he cambiado de planes…. – dije y con un brillo especial continué – Te deseo Draco Malfoy, ya tendremos tiempo para pasear después…

- Pero princesa, mientras estabas en la ducha te he preparado varias sorpresas, no me las estropearás… ¿Verdad? – y mirándome con cara picarona añadió además… tengo un regalito para ti y quiero que lo tengas antes de que pase nada… Te lo daré si cumples lo prometido y vamos a comer y pasar la tarde a Hogsmeade…

- ¡Oh! Está bien… Siempre te sales con la tuya – dije yo algo molesta porque me quitara el caramelo de la boca – pero antes… – me tiré sobre él y le besé apasionadamente – Ahora… ya podemos irnos – añadí cuando me separé de él.

Juntos, de la mano, e invisibles salimos de su habitación y nos dirigimos hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Una vez que estábamos en el túnel empezamos a hablar.

- Anda… no vas a decirme cuales son esas sorpresitas… porfiii… Draco… dimelooo – decía yo en plan meloso.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo¿Por qué no esperas a que lleguen, si te lo digo perderá el encanto… – me respondió él, y justo cuando yo iba a hablar siguió él – mira… ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando una cajita de terciopelo que estaba justo enfrente nuestro suspendida en el aire.

- Draco… ¡Es uno de mis regalos! - dije yo emocionada.

Sin decir nada más cogí la cajita y la abrí. Me quedé sorprendida con lo que vi, era una preciosa cinta del tul negro más fino que os podáis imaginar y de ella colgaba una preciosa piedra de cuarzo transparente con forma cúbica irregular, el conjunto era precioso colgante que él delicadamente me colocó en mi cuello sin adornos. Solo atiné a mustiarle un "gracias" con un débil susurro y me abracé a él. Una vez que me recuperé del shock de tanta belleza ya pude agradecérselo mejor.

- Muchísimas gracias Draco, es precioso – dije yo aun muy emocionada – no podías haber elegido nada mejor, mi abuela tenía uno muy parecido, ella murió el año pasado y el colgante lo heredó la hermana mayor de mi madre que, conociéndola, lo vendería en cuanto llegó a sus manos.

- Hermione, es el collar de tu abuela… Espero que no te moleste, pero como a veces te veía triste quería saber que te pasaba, así que… investigué un poco. Se que está mal, pero me enteré de que cuando ella murió tú te quedaste destrozada, también me enteré de que tu madre no se hablaba con tu tía y con tu abuela desde hacía años, así que supuse que casi no tendrías cosas suyas. Busqué a tu tía y le compre el colgante, sabía que era de tu abuela porque vi un retrato de tu abuela con él puesto – me confesó, y al ver como yo no decía nada añadió – Hermione, por favor, no te enfades, me costó mucho trabajo que tu tía me lo vendiera, lo hice todo en navidades.

- Draco, no sabes lo que significa para mi tener este colgante, es realmente precioso, lleva en mi familia seis generaciones… Pero no me gusta que me investigues, si quieres saber algo de mí pregúntamelo, yo te responderé a todo lo que quieras saber – dije, en el fondo no estaba molesta, sabía que lo hacía porque le preocupaba pero no me hizo mucha gracia que investigara. De repente le imaginé intentando comprarle el colgante a mi horrible tía y no pude contener una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Entonces me perdonas? – dijo él, y al ver mi sonrisa añadió – Una cosa… ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa tan siniestra?

- Jajajajaja, porque… jajajaja, porque… jaja, no consigo imaginarme lo… jajaja, duro que sería que esa… jajajaja, arpía te hiciese caso… jajajaja, y menos que te lo vendiese… jajajaja – dije yo descojonándome de la risa.

- Si, la verdad es que me costó varios días de arduas negociaciones, pero veo que ha sido una buena elección ese colgante es la segunda cosa más bella que he visto en mi vida – dijo él ignorando mi risa.

- Ah sí… ¿Y cual es la primera? – dije yo con curiosidad.

- La primera eres tú – dijo, y acto seguido me regaló un dulce beso.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta el final del túnel, Draco parecía nervioso, como si temiese algo, y yo volví a sumergirme en los recuerdos del pasado, más concretamente en ese sábado de la excursión a Hogsmeade, ya que el viernes lo único que hice fue dedicarles la noche a mis amigos, hablar con ellos, como hacía tiempo que no hacía; sin embargo el sábado fue un día de lo más interesante…

Flash Back

_ Ese sábado me desperté más tarde de lo normal, la noche anterior me había quedado hasta tarde hablando con los Harry, Ron y Ginny y por eso me había quedado dormida. Me levanté y me vestí, ya empezaba a hacer frío, así que por si acaso cogí la bufanda. Bajé a la sala y allí estaban ya Harry, Ron y Ginny, me regañaron por haber tardado tanto y después bajamos a desayunar. La verdad es que yo no tenía mucha hambre, pero decidí comer algo para no tener que volver a oír las protestas de mis amigos. Tras el desayuno subimos a uno de los carruajes que nos llevaban a Hogsmeade. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allí pensé que tenía que comprar algo de ropa nueva, desde que empecé a vestirme un poco más provocativa había conseguido lo que hacía tiempo quería, que Draco Malfoy me deseara tanto como yo le deseaba a él. Aunque si soy sincera por aquel entonces no sabía que es lo que sentía por él con exactitud. En el camino pedí a Ginny que me acompañara a comprar ropa y ella aceptó encantada._

_ Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade Harry y Ron se marcharon a la tienda de Quidditch mientras que Ginny y yo fuimos de tiendas. Habíamos quedado con los chicos dos horas después para tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, pero en ese tiempo me dio tiempo a renovar por completo mi armario. También nos pasamos por una perfumería para comprar maquillaje y perfume, y por una joyería para comprarme uno de esos preciosos conjuntos de acero como el que me prestaron esa semana Parvati y Lavender. Cuando los chicos nos vieron llegar con todas esas bolsas a Las Tres Escobas me preguntaron que si me había comprado una biblioteca entera, y cuando les dije que era ropa y maquillaje se empezaron a reír y me dijeron que no se lo creían. Teníais que haberme visto… les enseñé la ropa y por no creerme les obligué a que me acompañaran a comprar lencería… Jejejeje, aún me río de la cara que pusieron al entrar a la tienda de lencería de Hogsmeade… Cuando volvíamos a Hogwarts, a la hora de la comida, ellos me confesaron que nunca habían pasado tanta vergüenza en sus vidas como cuando les hice que me dijeran cual de los tres conjuntos que nos gustaban a Ginny y a mi les gustaba más (los tres de encaje: uno era negro y semi-transparente, otro rojo, y otro en color plata y verde _N/A: En honor a la casa Slytherin y a Draco, obviamente_), a ellos les gustó más el negro, y poco más y no me matan cuando les dije que de todos modos pensaba comprarme los tres. Sigo sin entender como les pudo dar tanta vergüenza si ni siquiera me lo vieron puesto…_

_ Cuando llegamos al colegio, cerca de las tres de la tarde, subí a mi habitación a dejar todo lo que me había comprado y luego bajé a comer junto con los demás. Estaba ansiosa por que llegaran las seis, ya que no había visto a Draco en todo el día y me moría por verle. Al acabar de comer subí a mi habitación, saqué toda mi antigua ropa del armario (excepto los uniformes del colegio) y coloqué la nueva en su sitio. De toda la ropa que tenía antes de ese día solo me quedé con tres o cuatro camisetas, el resto acabó en la basura. Parvati y Lavander estaban totalmente sorprendidas conmigo, ahora parecía una de ellas, y no esa modosita come-libros que parecía antes. _

_ Después de ordenar toda la ropa y todo el maquillaje entré en el baño, quería prepararme para la "cita". Tras una hora entera en el baño salí totalmente arreglada. Había escogido un conjunto marrón, que consistía en una falda de lana con algunas hebras en tonos rosados y verdes, un jersey marrón oscuro con cuello redondo pero ancho (de estos que se te suelen caer de un lado enseñando un hombro) y unos botines marrones de tacón fino y punta. El pelo lo llevaba en semi-recogido. Estaba elegante y sexy. Escogí ese modelito porque sabía que Draco iría muy elegante, siendo de sangre "noble" siempre vestía como un príncipe. Parv y Lav se quedaron mudas del asombro cuando me vieron… y más aún cuando me dirigí a mi cómoda y empecé a maquillarme en tonos marrones. _

_ Una vez hube acabado eran ya las cinco y cuarto así que cogí el violín y salí de la habitación. Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula de música, aún era temprano, faltaban quince minutos para la hora pero desde la sala salía una dulce melodía que nunca antes había oído. Entré en la sala de forma sigilosa, no quería interrumpirle, y me acerqué lentamente hasta el piano. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y no se había percatado de mi presencia (y eso que llevaba tacones… pero puedo ser muy silenciosa cuando quiero). Él iba desplazando sus delicadas manos sobre las finas teclas del piano y yo estaba absorta en la melodía, perdida en su belleza; por mucho que lo intentaba no era capaz de dejar de mirarle. Cuando la melodía iba acabando él abrió sus ojos suavemente y con lo primero que se encontró fue con mis pupilas que estaban mirándole con un sentimiento inexplicable. Sostuvimos la mirada durante un par de minutos, sin atrevernos a romper esa pequeña conexión entre nosotros por miedo a que todos esos sentimientos que estábamos sintiendo justo en ese momento se desvanecieran y nunca más volvieran a aparecer. Finalmente él habló._

_- Llegas temprano – me dijo._

_- Tú también – respondí yo._

_- En realidad llevo todo el día aquí, no me apetecía ir a Hogsmeade – aclaró él._

_- ¿Y tus amigos? – Pregunté yo – Últimamente no pasas mucho tiempo con ellos… Se van a enfadar._

_- Hermione yo no tengo amigos, solo son compañeros más o menos cercanos a mi – dijo él tan tranquilo, yo me sorprendí de oír mi nombre de sus labios con toda esa naturalidad. Él no se dio cuenta de mi turbación y siguió hablando – de todos modos últimamente prefiero estar solo, hay muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar._

_- Si alguna vez necesitas algo pídemelo – en cuanto estas palabras salieron de mi boca entré en estado de shock, "¡Qué he dicho¡Pero como se me ocurre decirle algo así! Se supone que NO somos amigos…"_

_- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo él con una mirada que no supe descifrar y que me dio mucho en que pensar – ¿Empezamos?_

_- Claro – dije yo._

_ A partir de ese día fuimos acercándonos, convirtiéndonos lentamente en amigos, nunca volvió a pasar nada entre nosotros, nunca hasta la noche del recital. En ese mes que pasamos juntos aprendimos muchas cosas el uno del otro, más de las que nos habíamos dicho con palabras. Todo fue sobre ruedas, compusimos nuestras canciones juntos, y separados, al final las dos únicas canciones que no eran nuestras eran la de Evanescence y la de Satie._

_ La mañana del recital amaneció tranquila, me levanté y, tras arreglarme, me fui a desayunar. Era sábado y por lo tanto no había clase así que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban aún en sus camas durmiendo. Yo me levanté temprano, como de costumbre, aunque esta vez me había excedido ¡Eran las ocho de la mañana! Estaba sola desayunando, y justo cuando me iba a ir apareció Draco en la puerta, también venía solo y se sentó como de costumbre en su sitio en la mesa Slytherin tras haberme saludado con un gesto. Yo, que ya había acabado, recogí mi periódico de ese día y me levanté, Draco me miró, y se quedó asombrado cuando se dio cuenta de que me dirigía a su mesa. Me acerqué lentamente y antes de sentarme a su lado miré hacia la puerta para comprobar que no había nadie y tras ver que estábamos solos me senté con él. Mientras Draco desayunaba yo leía el periódico, y cuando acabó entonces le hablé._

_- Buenos días… ¿Nervioso?_

_- Hola – dijo él con una sonrisa – Sí, la verdad es que si estoy nervioso… ¿Te parece si vamos al aula de música y hablamos un rato? Aquí podrían vernos…_

_- ¡Claro! – exclamé yo, le cogí del brazo nada más levantarme y empecé a tirar de él entusiasmada. _

_ Lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos es que Albus Dumbledore nos estaba espiando desde la mesa de los profesores._

_ Caminamos deprisa, no queríamos que nadie nos viese juntos, habría sido una gran imagen que muchos no creerían… Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger agarrados de la mano, porque en cuanto Draco se levantó de la mesa Slytherin nos cogimos de la mano. Ahora no recuerdo si fui yo o fue él el que dio ese paso, solo recuerdo que lo dimos. _

_ Al llegar nos sentamos en los sofás que estaban en frente al fuego. Yo no sabía muy bien que decir, sabía que deberíamos volver a repasar las partituras aunque para ese entonces ya nos sabíamos de memoria. Siempre he creído que un recital es mucho más impresionante si se ve que los intérpretes se saben el recital entero de memoria, no se si es por el hecho de que uno siente que esas personas son capaces de hacer algo sumamente difícil, aprenderse cientos de notas, miles de notas, y no equivocarse en ninguna._

_ Una vez hubo pasado algún tiempo decidí romper ese silencio que había entre nosotros._

_- ¿Te parece que hagamos un ensayo general? – dije._

_- Sí, pero antes quiero darte una cosa… No se si te gustará, pero lo vi cuando estaba comprando el mío y me pareció que a nadie le sentaría mejor que a ti… - respondió él y con un movimiento de varita una gran caja negra con un lazo plateado apareció en frente mío._

_- Draco… No debiste comprarme nada – le reprendí, pero aún así abrí el paquete._

_ Él miraba cada gesto, cada movimiento que hacía, quería saber cual era mi primera impresión sobre su regalo, porque así sabría si le mentía cuando me preguntara si me gustaba. Lentamente fui abriendo la caja, y dentro de ella… un precioso vestido de fiesta, un vestido ideal para ponerme esa noche. Aunque yo ya me había comprado un vestido no era tan elegante ni tan hermoso como ese, así que nada más verlo decidí ponérmelo esa noche y dejar el que me compré para uno de los muchos bailes que sabía que Dumbledore organizaría ese curso. El vestido era negro, de noche, con un pronunciado escote de pico y los tirantes eran de atar al cuello, la espalda iba totalmente descubierta ya que no había tela por detrás hasta la cintura. Era hermoso ya que era ceñido en algunos puntos pero en otros quedaba graciosamente suelto y además era de seda con lo que brillaba irradiando sensualidad en todos los pliegues. _

_ Draco me miraba complacido, había visto en mi cara que me encantaba ese vestido, y yo estaba tan sorprendida que me costó buscar las palabras adecuadas para agradecérselo._

_- Es… ¡es precioso! – dije y me tiré encima de él abrazándolo con fuerza._

_ No se muy bien aún que es lo que pasó en ese momento, o mejor dicho, no lo entiendo aún. Llevábamos un mes viéndonos a diario, en ese mes sólo había pasado algo entre nosotros los dos primeros días y por eso yo pesé que solo era que nos deseábamos con furia; pero justo en ese momento, mientras estábamos abrazábamos con fuerza sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo. Todo pasó muy rápido, Draco pasó de ser un compañero a querer ser algo más que eso, de la amistad a… ¿Amor¿Deseo? Sólo tardé unas pocas horas en darme cuenta que lo que sentía era lo primero, amor. Sentí también como el estremecimiento era de ambos, él también había sentido esa corriente, ese calor…_

_ Lentamente me separé de él le miré y lo que vi en sus ojos era algo que no supe identificar, no sabía si era ternura o anhelo, lo único que sabía es que no quería separarme nunca de él, quería estar en esa habitación para siempre. Casi sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba nuestros labios se fueron acercando lentamente fundiéndose en un tierno beso lleno de sentimientos. _

_ Cuando nos volvimos a separar él me dijo…_

_- Deberíamos hacer ese ensayo general… Desearía estar así todo el día, pero esta noche es el recital… _

_- Tienes razón – dije yo – Ensayemos._

_ Y sin más nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos instrumentos y realizamos a la perfección el recital. No necesitábamos partituras, ni señales, ni nada, la música fluía por nuestros cuerpos, al ser la mayoría de las canciones composiciones nuestras a veces variábamos alguna nota consiguiendo un resultado aun mejor… Todo salió perfecto, estuvimos dos horas tocando sin parar. Cuando acabamos de tocar él se me acercó, me abrazó tiernamente y me susurró…_

_- Quiero pasar el día contigo, no quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero estar contigo hasta el momento del recital. ¿Aceptarías pasar el día conmigo¿Los dos solos?_

_- Claro – dije yo emocionada._

_- ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó._

_- Si – respondí tras unos segundos en los que medité la respuesta._

_ Él me cogió de la mano y me sacó del aula de música. Juntos recorrimos pasillos y bajamos pisos. Cuando de repente, tras atravesar algunos pasadizos que no conocía, llegamos a las mazmorras. Él empezó a recorrerlas con decisión, sabía muy bien donde quería llevarme sin embargo yo estaba completamente perdida. De repente paramos y se giró para mirarme._

_- ¿Confías en mí? – Me preguntó de nuevo._

_- Ya te dije antes que sí¿Por qué me lo preguntas? _

_- Esto no va a dolerte, te lo prometo, luego te explicaré lo que voy a hacer – y sin decirme nada más susurró algo y yo me sentí muy rara, sentí un frío inmenso en todo mi cuerpo y al mirarme descubrí que era completamente invisible… era la primera vez que alguien aplicaba en mi ese hechizo, y aun sabiendo que era magia negra desee aprender ese hechizo para poder utilizarlo – ¿Te sientes bien? – me preguntó – tuve que hacerlo porque es mejor que no te vean por aquí._

_- No pasa nada, estoy bien – dije yo – Sigamos._

_- Muy bien, ahora necesito que estés muy callada, vamos a cruzar la sala común de Slytherin._

_- Ok. Adelante._

_ Seguimos andando por las mazmorras hasta que llegamos a un precioso tapiz verde y plata que tenía serpientes bordadas. Draco murmuró la contraseña y antes de entrar depositó mi mano sobre su hombro para que no me alejara de él. Pasamos dentro, dentro había varias personas, pero la mayoría de la gente no estaba, faltaba poco para la hora de la comida y hacía un día magnífico, así que seguramente estarían fuera. Draco redujo la velocidad, supondría que yo quería ver la sala, con un rápido vistazo alrededor mío me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba sobre los Slytherins. La sala no se parecía en nada a lo que yo siempre había imaginado, una habitación fría y muy elegante, era bastante acogedora y aunque era fría no era ni la mitad de lo que yo había imaginado. Era, obviamente, de colores verde y plata con muebles color castaño, pero tenía cierto toque cálido; había una magnífica biblioteca en una esquina y varias mesas de estudio cerca para cuando mandaban los trabajos en grupo, del otro lado de la sala había una chimenea y muchos sofás individuales repartidos por el lugar, eran negros y platas pero la moqueta y las paredes eran verde muy oscuro y verde algo más claro respectivamente. Mi atención se fijó rápidamente en una chica rubia que se había levantado del sofá y caminaba insinuante hacia Draco. Pansy Parkinson se comía con la mirada a Draco Malfoy. _

_- Hola Draco… – siseó intentando parecer seductora – ¿Nervioso por tu recital con la sangre sucia?_

_- La verdad es que no, gracias por interesarte. Ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi habitación, y no quiero que nadie me moleste¿entendido? – dijo él lo mas con ese tono frío que le pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera._

_- Tranquilo Draco, no hace falta que te pongas así, si no quieres mi compañía – dijo Pansy mientras le pasaba una mano por el pecho al rubio, yo estaba conteniéndome para no darle una patada ahí mismo – no te voy a forzar a que la aceptes – continuó bajando su mano con intención de tocarle el culo._

_- Te he dicho mil veces Pansy – dijo él mientras la empujaba – ¡QUE NO ME TOQUES! Y ahora si me disculpas me largo de aquí, ya he soportado tu presencia más de lo saludable._

_- Algún día te conseguiré Draco, por mucho que te resistas – amenazó Pansy._

_- Ni lo sueñes – contestó él._

_ Cruzamos la sala y nos dirigimos a una escalera que había cerca de la chimenea, comenzamos a subirla y me fijé que de ella salían varios pasillos, pero Draco seguía subiendo. Subió hasta el final de la escalera donde nos encontramos con una última puerta. Él la abrió tras susurrar un par de hechizos y la contraseña y yo pasé delante. Al entrar me quedé totalmente sorprendida, la sala era circular, como si estuviésemos en una torre y estaba decorada (como no) en tonos verdes y platas. Se notaba que esa no era su habitación, puesto que no había cama, pero en una esquina había amontonados un montón de cojines, delante del fuego un precioso sofá largo y varios puffs; había también una estantería repleta de libros que a primera vista pude observar que muchos eran de magia negra y una mesa de estudio al lado de la estantería. La sala estaba decorada con tapices en los lugares que había entre los amplios ventanales. _

_- Wow – exclamé yo – Es magnífica… pero esto no es tu habitación ¿o sí?_

_- No, esto es una sala que me han cedido por ser capitán de quidditch – dijo él – le han dado una a cada capitán. _

_- Vaya… Es estupenda… ¿Puedes quitarme ya el hechizo? No es que me moleste, puede ser muy divertido – dije mientras le tocaba el culo y rápidamente me apartaba. Él se dio la vuelta e intentó atraparme yo miraba la escena divertida sentada en el sofá. _

_- No te lo puedo quitar si no se donde estás – mintió él para hacer el jueguecito más interesante. _

_- Intenta cogerme – dije yo, y como sabía que si no me movía él no tardaría en dar conmigo (podía saber donde estoy guiándose con mi voz) me levanté y me dirigí sigilosamente a los cojines donde me tumbé. _

_- Quieres jugar… ¿eh? Bien… ya verás que rápido te encuentro así – y tras susurrar algo que no entendí él también se hizo invisible._

_ No tardó ni treinta segundos en dar conmigo, yo seguía tumbada y sentí como él se tumbaba encima de mí. No se como lo haría pero quedamos a la misma altura. Nunca me había sentido tan extraña, le tenía encima pero no podía verle. Sentí su mano acariciando mi pelo y un par de segundos después sentí sus labios sobre los míos, simplemente fue un roce pero algo en mí cambió para siempre, en ese mismo momento supe que me había enamorado de él. _

_- Finite incantantem – susurró él justo encima mío y ambos nos hicimos visibles – te encontré – me susurró él. _

_ Lentamente nuestras bocas se fueron acercando, plenamente conscientes de que ese pequeño gesto iba a significar un notable cambio en nuestras vidas. Yo le miraba a los ojos con infinita ternura y en sus preciosos ojos grises vi que por primera vez no había ni un solo rastro de maldad en sus ojos, era como si él hubiese regresado a la inocencia de la niñez. Nuestros labios por fin se tocaron y empezaron a moverse dando lugar a un tierno beso, nuestro primer beso de amor. Nunca supe el momento exacto en que él se había enamorado de mí, pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que en ese preciso instante yo ya estaba anclada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Al separarnos nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos, no necesitamos palabras para transmitirnos lo que en esos precisos instantes nuestros corazones sentían. _

_ Si he de ser sincera me asusté por lo que vi en sus ojos, él tenía mucho miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando, por supuesto nunca lo admitiría, él era un Malfoy… y los Malfoys no temían a nada, no iba a ser el primero en admitir su miedo. Supe en seguida porqué tenía tanto miedo, esa mirada inocente me lo reveló. Él había sido educado para que no tuviera sentimientos, para disfrutar con el caos y la destrucción, para conseguir todo lo que quisiera con sobornos y mentiras, y ahora era todo tan distinto… Los pilares que formaban su vida se desplomaron del todo, ya habían empezado a desmoronarse durante todo ese mes que compartimos tocando juntos, pero ahora ya no había nada, todo él se estaba transformando, sintiendo sentimientos nuevos, viviendo vivencias que creía imposibles, amando, respetando… todo ello era completamente diferente a lo que le enseñaron al crecer. _

_ Sin poderme contener le susurré:_

_- No temas, lo que sientes no es malo y si te sirve de consuelo yo también lo siento – él al escuchar esto me abrazó fuertemente, quedando los dos recostados en los cojines._

_- Es que todo es tan diferente… todo tan nuevo… Hermione no sé que hacer, lo que siento va contra todos los principios de mi familia, contra los que antes eran mis principios, siento como si todo mi pasado fuera una máscara, una máscara que solo tú has conseguido romper – dijo todo esto mirándome a los ojos y justo en ese momento me prometí a mi misma que lucharía por ese amor – Hermione yo no quería ser como era antes, de pequeño soñaba con ser medimago, soñaba con ayudar a la gente, soñaba con una casa llena de amor que es justo lo que no hay en la mía, pero mi padre quería que yo fuera un digno heredero de los Malfoy y a base de palizas, castigos y amenazas consiguió que creara una máscara para que todo eso se acabara, para que él pensara que había cambiado y que era tal y como un Malfoy debía ser. Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que acabé creyéndome que era así y la máscara pasó a ser mi "verdadero yo". _

_- Pero despertaste… Te diste cuenta de que tú no eres malo… Ahora todo puede ser diferente – comenté yo esperanzada._

_- Nada es ahora diferente Hermione – dijo él – me he creído durante demasiados años que era así, y quiera o no ahora soy así. Solo contigo a mi lado recuerdo toda la bondad que antes había en mi ahora negro corazón, y aunque tú puedes ayudarme a cambiar nunca volveré a ser "bueno" siempre habrá oscuridad en mi interior. _

_- Pero no tiene que ser así… - intenté rebatir yo._

_- Solo puede ser así, crees que alguna vez podré superar mi odio hacia los muggles… Crees de verdad que algún día podré dejar de odiar a Potter y a los Weasley... ¿Lo crees de verdad?_

_- Pero puedes intentarlo… Puedes intentar ser mejor persona. Aunque no quieras cambiarte completamente de bando puedes hacerte neutral, o mejor aún, puedes ayudarnos a que ya no haya motivos para tener que odiar, a que todo vuelva a ser como lo era antes de Voldemort… _

_- Hermione… ¿Me estás pidiendo que traicione a mi familia y me pase al lado de Dumbledore? Sabes que eso significaría mi muerte ¿Verdad? En el lado oscuro no se permiten los traidores, si se enterasen me matarían._

_- Draco – dije yo mirándole a los ojos – sólo tú puedes decidir. Tú eres el que debe escoger lo que quiere… y las consecuencias que de ello derivan._

_- Lo sé, si siguiera el camino que mis padres tienen preparado para mí me convertiría en mortífago y una de mis primeras misiones sería matarte, y eso es algo que nunca podría hacer… Está bien… Colaboraré… Te escojo a ti Hermione, y si ello conlleva la muerte ésta será bien recibida. _

_ Con estas palabras nos fundimos en un gran abrazo, en el que nuestros corazones temían por lo que iba a suceder. A raíz de esa conversación se produjeron muchos cambios, el principio de mi relación con Draco, la decisión de protegernos mutuamente y de enfrentarnos a todo lo que vendría cuando alguien se enterara de esa relación. Desde el momento en que Draco pronunció las palabras "Te escojo a ti" supe que el que no debe ser nombrado cuando se enterara de lo nuestro no descansaría hasta vernos a los dos muertos, Voldemort no asumiría que el que estaba destinado a ser uno de sus más leales mortífagos cambiara de bando por culpa de una sangre sucia como yo, que es precisamente lo que la Orden Oscura pretendía eliminar. _

_ Tras más de media hora de estar juntos, abrazados, él se separó de mí y se levantó, tendiéndome una mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo. _

_- Comamos algo... – dijo. Y sacando la varita del bolsillo invocó una mesa con varios deliciosos platos frente a la chimenea – Ah… Se me olvidaba un detallito… - volvió a mover la varita y aparecieron dos copas de Champán y un botella de ese mismo licor, yo le miré con una ceja levantada – Tenemos que celebrar que a partir de ahora eres mi novia… - dijo él con una amplia sonrisa, yo le respondí de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió, besándolo. _

_ Tras estas palabras de Draco ambos nos sentamos en la mesa y tras el típico brindis de "Por nosotros" empezamos a comer._

_ La tarde la pasamos contándonos anécdotas de nuestra infancia, conociéndonos mejor, ya que aunque en ese mes habíamos hablado mucho, principalmente habíamos tocado solo temas de nuestra vida en la actualidad, y no de nuestro pasado o nuestro futuro. _

_ Las horas pasaron rápidas y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta solo faltaba una hora para la cena. Ambos habíamos hablado con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape la tarde anterior, para ultimar los preparativos, y a ambos nos habían dicho que tendríamos una cena privada con el director mientras los demás alumnos cenaban en el gran comedor y después se realizaría el recital en una sala especial para ello en la que acomodarían nuestros instrumentos esa misma tarde. Tras unos cuantos besos de despedida en la puerta de slytherin (Draco me había acompañado a la puerta, convirtiéndonos los dos en invisibles) yo me dirigí a mi habitación para prepararme para la cena._

_ En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos ya estaba lista, tras una ducha rápida, una sesión de peluquería (dejándome el pelo recogido en un moño despeinado y con algunos rizos cayendo de él) y otra de maquillaje (tardé solo media hora en todo ello), me coloqué el precioso vestido que me había regalado Draco, unos zapatos negros muy elegantes con tacón de aguja y unos guantes negros largos (de estos súper chulos que quedan por encima del codo). Me miré por última vez al espejo y me coloqué unos preciosos pendientes y en la muñeca derecha una preciosa pulsera todo ello de plata. Tuve suerte de que Parvati y Lavander no estuvieran en la habitación, no me apetecía ver a nadie; y más suerte tuve aún al no encontrarme con nadie ni en la sala común ni en todo el trayecto hasta la sala que había al lado del gran comedor que es donde se realizaría la cena con el director._

_ Cuando entré vi que tanto el director como Draco ya estaban allí, ambos estaban conversando animadamente, tanto que parecían amigos y yo me sorprendí por ello. No pude evitar sonreír pensando en lo que Draco había decidido hacer por mí. En el instante en que a mí se me escapó esa sonrisa ellos dos se percataron de mi presencia y ambos se giraron para mirarme. El director me sonrió y Draco simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta. _

_- Hermione, por favor, pasa – me dijo Dumbledore – Draco me estaba contando la decisión que tomó esta tarde, y el motivo de ella… Felicidades._

_- Gracias profesor – dije yo sorprendida, no me esperaba que Draco hablara tan pronto con el director, definitivamente era muy impredecible._

_- A partir de ahora cuando no estemos frente al alumnado puedes llamarme Albus y tutearme, auguro muchas horas juntos trazando planes para derrotar a Voldemort y ya va siendo hora de que empecemos a tener más confianza, al fin y al cabo a partir de ahora vosotros dos sois miembros de la Orden del Fénix._

_- ¿Miembros de la Orden, señor? – dije yo emocionada…_

_- Si Hermione… pero te agradecería que no le dijeses nada a los señores Potter y Weasley, no creo que ellos se lo tomen bien._

_- Claro señor. Usted no le diga tampoco nada de lo nuestro, por favor._

_- Por supuesto, y puedes llamarme Albus, ya lo sabes…_

_- Gracias Albus – dije yo sonriendo – la costumbre, ya sabes… - añadí y me giré hacia Draco – Gracias otra vez por el vestido, es realmente precioso._

_- Lo precioso no es el vestido, sino tú – dijo él y me dio un suave beso ¡Delante del director! Digo Albus… jejeje._

_- Que os parece si nos sentamos a cenar, tenéis mucho que contarme sobre el recital… Aún no se que canciones vais a tocar… - Nos dijo Albus sin dejar de sonreír por lo que acababa de presenciar._

_ Y diciendo esto los tres tomamos asiento y comenzamos a cenar, tras unos breves instantes oímos el bullicio de cientos de alumnos entrando en el Gran Comedor para cenar. Cuando por fin hubo algo de silencio (Ya habíamos acabado el primer plato) Dumbledore empezó a hablar otra vez._

_- Bueno¿qué vais a tocar esta noche? _

_- Verá… - dijimos los Draco y yo a la vez, nos miramos sonreímos, yo le hice un gesto para que lo explicara él y continuó hablando._

_- La mayor parte de las piezas que vamos a tocar son composiciones nuestras, solo hay dos piezas que no son "Gymnopédies" de Erik Satie y "Hello" de un grupo muggle llamado Evanescence._

_- La de Evanescence es la única cantada, ustedes dijeron que querían que cantara y lo voy a hacer, pero solo una canción, esa canción, y la tocaremos al final… porque no quiero, si me pongo muy nerviosa, estropear el resto del recital – dije._

_- Me parece bien – dijo él._

_ El resto de la cena lo pasamos hablando de cómo habíamos compuesto las canciones y otras cosas por el estilo. Cuando oímos que los alumnos que estaban en el comedor salían ruidosamente terminamos la charla y nos levantamos._

_ Caminamos por varios pasillos por los que rara vez había ido, ya que daban a una zona del castillo que casi no se utilizaba por los alumnos, ya que es donde estaban la sala de juntas de los profesores y otras salas que ningún alumno conocía su utilidad. Nos paramos delante de una de esas salas._

_- Aquí es donde están todos sus compañeros – dijo Dumbledore señalando la puerta – pero no vamos a entrar por aquí, hay una puerta que da acceso a la parte posterior del escenario – seguimos caminando por el pasillo y giramos el primero a la izquierda, nos paramos justo junto a un gran tapiz en el que había un pianista sentado frente a su piano y tocando una agradable melodía – "Fa mayor" – dijo Dumbledore al pianista, este asintió con la cabeza y se oyó un ruido. Dumbledore tras escuchar el sonido cogió el tapiz con la mano y lo corrió un poco para permitirnos el paso, él entro tras nosotros y cerró el tapiz._

_- ¡Ya era hora de que llegarais! – Exclamó Minerva McGonagall – El concierto debería empezar en dos minutos y dudo mucho que empecemos a tiempo. _

_- Tranquila Minerva, no pasa nada por retrasarnos un poco – dijo Dumbledore mientras nos pasaba los brazos sobre los hombros de Draco y míos – estaba teniendo una interesante conversación con estos dos jóvenes. Por cierto, mañana hemos de convocar una reunión para los miembros de la Orden dentro del castillo; tengo que presentarles a nuestros dos nuevos integrantes. _

_- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Severus Snape mirando alternativamente al profesor y a Draco – ¿Sabe lo peligroso que es que acabe de decir delante del señor Malfoy que soy de la Orden? Ahora irá corriendo a su padre y se lo dirá…_

_- Eso no es cierto, yo no pienso decirle nada a mi padre, no quiero volver a saber nada de él, bastante es que haya tenido que aguantarle durante toda mi infancia y los años del colegio… - dijo Draco indignado ante la desconfianza de su profesor favorito._

_- Draco, de eso hablaremos mañana en la reunión. Ahora es momento de que os preparéis, tenéis un recital que dar… _

_- Tienes razón Albus – dijo Draco sonriendo – hablaremos de ello mañana, tengo muchas cosas que contarte antes de la reunión, que te parece si me paso dos horas antes por tu despacho y te lo cuento todo… ¡Ah! Me gustaría que Hermione también pudiera venir… Ya sabes, para darme apoyo moral – dijo cogiéndome de la mano._

_ En este mismo momento miré a Severus y Minerva, no se podían creer lo que veían: Dumbledore confiando en un Malfoy, Draco y yo hablándole al director tú y llamándole por su nombre de pila, Draco Malfoy dándole la mano a una impura… Y eso que aún no habían visto lo que pasaría a continuación…_

_- Claro, la contraseña es "Goffre de Frambuesa" N/A: me encantan los goffres con frambuesa… tenéis que probarlos, os lo recomiendo (Claro está que yo soy una amante de todo lo que lleve frambuesa…)._

_- Gracias profesor, comuníquenos mañana por la mañana a qué hora es la reunión y nosotros iremos dos horas antes a su despacho._

_- Por supuesto, y ahora el recital… - dijo sonriéndonos._

_- Cierto… Vamos Hermione – me dijo él y nos acercamos a donde estaban listos nuestros instrumentos._

_- Draco, estoy muy nerviosa… - dije yo asustada._

_- No te preocupes princesa, ya verás que bien lo haces – A todo esto Minerva y Severus tenían la mandíbula por los suelos de lo asombrados que estaban, Albus solo sonreía – esto te dará suerte – continuó Draco con una sonrisa en la cara, y lentamente se acercó a mi, me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un tierno beso que luego se tornó en bastante apasionado. Dumbledore carraspeó._

_- Chicos, dejad eso para luego… Tenéis público esperando._

_- Lo siento Albus – dije yo – ya sabe como son estas cosas…_

_- Lo se Hermione, pero después del recital tenéis toda la noche por delante, y todos los días que queráis…_

_- Cierto Albus – dijo Draco y soltándome de la mano se sentó en el piano, yo cogí el violín – ¿Lista Hermione? – Yo asentí con la cabeza – Muy bien, cuando quieras Albus – dijo Draco._

_- En un minuto, justo el tiempo en el que Minerva y Severus llegarán a sus asientos, yo abriré el telón y haré la presentación._

_ Diciendo esto Snape y McGonagall se dirigieron a sus asientos en el palco de los jefes de las casas aún en estado de shock por lo que acababan de presenciar._

_- El orden de las piezas es el que aclaramos antes ¿no? – nos preguntó el director._

_- Si – dijimos los dos al unísono._

_- Bien, allá vamos… - con un movimiento de varita toda la iluminación se extinguió, con otro movimiento de varita el telón se abrió y apareció una luz que no sabíamos de donde salía que iluminaba al director – Bienvenidos a todos los alumnos, profesores e invitados – empezó – esta noche tenemos por primera vez en los últimos diez años un recital de música realizado por alumnos de este mismo colegio. El señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Hermione Granger, premios anuales del colegio, nos interpretarán un magnífico recital que consta de ocho piezas, seis de las cuales compuestas por ellos mismos, empezando por una de las canciones que no soy suyas titulada "Gymnopédies" de un compositor muggle llamado Erik Satie. Esta pieza es especial ya que el señor Malfoy ejecutará la pieza mientras que la señorita Granger le acompañará con el violín tocando algo compuesto por ella misma. Tras esta canción interpretarán sus propias composiciones para culminar con un regalito hacia el alumnado, una canción que no es música clásica y que no os diré cual es para no estropear la sorpresa. Sin más dilación les dejo con la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy…_

_ Hubo muchos aplausos, la luz que iluminaba a Dumbledore se extinguió por unos segundos para aparecer sobre Draco y sobre mí en el momento justo en que Draco empezó a tocar, tras las primeras notas de él en solitario yo empecé a acompañarle. Ningunos de los dos miraba al público, ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados, concentrándonos en la música que fluía por nuestras venas y salía al exterior en perfecta sincronía a través de nuestros instrumentos. Al finalizar la pieza ambos abrimos los ojos, y para que no sospecharan miramos al público en vez del uno al otro que es lo que solíamos hacer en los ensayos. Había que presentar la siguiente canción, y habíamos acordado que lo hiciera yo, ya que esa vez íbamos a tocar una de mis tres composiciones (cada uno habíamos compuesto tres canciones)._

_- Muchas gracias – dije yo cuando finalizaron los aplausos – la siguiente pieza es una de mis primeras composiciones, la realicé cuando tenía apenas once años, varios meses antes de enterarme que era una bruja y por consiguiente que empezara a estudiar aquí. Esta pieza ha tenido que sufrir algunas modificaciones para que el señor Malfoy pudiera tocarla conmigo, convirtiéndola así en un dúo, pero la parte que tocaré yo está intacta y es la que compuse en aquella primavera, antes de que cambiara mi vida. Espero que os guste – añadí dejando el violín sobre mi piano y sentándome junto a Draco en el suyo._

_ Ambos empezamos a tocar la pieza en perfecta sincronización. Nuestras manos rozaban de vez en cuando, transmitiéndonos apoyo y tranquilidad, pero sin entorpecer la melodía. Al finalizar recibimos muchos más aplausos que con la primera canción. Draco se levantó y presentó la siguiente canción que la había compuesto él (cuando estábamos presentando solo estaba iluminado el que presentaba, el otro no), mientras explicaba en qué consistía yo me levanté sigilosamente, me acerqué a mi piano y, tras quitar de encima el violín, me senté frente a él, ya que para lo que había compuesto Draco se necesitaban los dos pianos. Al finalizar la pieza volvimos a recibir muchos aplausos y así seguimos hasta que por fin acabamos con todas las canciones compuestas por nosotros mismos. Al terminar con la última pieza, compuesta por Draco, yo me coloqué frente al piano de Draco, y empecé a hablar. _

_- Bueno, veo que habéis disfrutado de nuestras composiciones… Ahora es el momento de la sorpresa final… Tanto el señor Malfoy como yo – ahí estuve a punto de cometer un gravísimo error y llamarle Draco, menos mal que no lo cometí, porque estábamos bajo la mirada atenta de mis padres y de los padres de Draco, y seguro que a sus padres no les hubiera hecho gracia que una sangre sucia como yo ensuciara el nombre de su hijo – queremos dedicarle esta canción a nuestros compañeros de casa. Por lo tanto… esta va por ustedes, integrantes tanto de Slytherin como de Gryffindor, espero que la disfruten…_

_ Mientras hablaba miraba a todos lados, buscando con la mirada a Harry, Ron y Ginny, y cuando les encontré les sonreí y ellos me hicieron señas de que lo estaba haciendo estupendamente. Cuando acabé de presentar la canción otra vez todo se quedó a oscuras, yo rápidamente me subí al piano en el que estaba Draco y me recosté en él. Teníamos preparada una especie de coreografía. _

_ La música empezó a sonar, Draco tocaba con maestría las teclas mientras una suave luz lo iluminaba, llegó el momento de mi entrada y comencé a catar mientras la luz también empezaba a iluminarme a mí también, dejando ver que estaba tumbada en el piano._

_**- Playground school bell rings again / rain clouds come to play again **– me levanté un poco con movimientos lentos pero quedando sentada en un borde y apoyando una de mis manos sobre el piano -** has no one told you she's not breathing? **– me bajé del piano del todo y empecé a pasear hacia Draco mientras cantaba la siguiente estrofa - **hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to / hello **– en ese momento empecé a mirar hacia el público pero con una de mis manos apoyada en uno de los hombros de Draco -** if I smile and don't believe / soon I know I'll wake from this dream **– aquí empecé a caminar hacia el borde del escenario - **don't try to fix me I'm not broken / hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide / don't cry **– aquí el foco dejó de enfocar a los dos y volvió a enfocar sólo a Draco, ya que hay una especie de paréntesis para mí, solo se oye la música del piano, cuando empiezo a cantar la siguiente estrofa volviendo a ser iluminada, justo en la orilla del escenario, le pongo todo el sentimiento que puedo ya que al ser el final es la parte que más fuerza tiene - **suddenly I know I'm not sleeping / hello I'm still here / all that's left of yesterday **– aquí aunque yo ya dejaba de cantar la luz me siguió iluminando mientras me acercaba a Draco (él seguía tocando el final de la melodía) y justo cuando él dejó de tocar yo volvía a estar detrás suyo, con una mano en su hombro y ambos mirando hacia él suelo. _

_ La luz se extinguió y un estallido de aplausos llenó la sala (la sala estaba siempre iluminada, lo que perdía o no la luz era sólo la parte del escenario). Draco y yo veíamos como la gente se ponía de pié y nos aplaudía con muchísima fuerza; él se levantó del piano y ambos nos dirigimos hacia el centro del escenario. La luz volvió al escenario justo en el momento en que nos dimos la mano y empezamos a saludar inclinándonos hacia el público. _

_ Dumbledore se levantó del asiento y volvió a hablar apagando así todos los aplausos._

_- Tras este magnífico recital los profesores y yo hemos preparado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa en el gran comedor para celebrar el gran éxito de nuestros dos magníficos concertistas. Todos los alumnos, profesores e invitados pueden dirigirse hacia allí y empezar dicha fiesta. Yo iré en seguida junto con la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy, que supongo que necesitarán una media hora para descansar antes de la fiesta. _

_ Tras estas palabras del director todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala salieron hacia el gran comedor. Cuando ya no se oía nada cerca el director se acercó nos indicó que nos esperaría al otro lado del tapiz y que teníamos media hora, tras decir esto salió por el tapiz y lo cerró para no oír nada desde fuera._

_ Nosotros nos fuimos a la parte trasera del escenario, donde antes Draco y Dumbledore habían estado hablando de lo de la reunión, por si volvía alguien a la sala a por algún objeto olvidado._

_- Has estado magnífica – dijo Draco abrazándome._

_- Tú también… – dije yo, y justo después le di un apasionado beso._

_- ¿Te esperabas tanto éxito? – me pregunto él._

_- No me esperaba ni la mitad… – dije yo riéndome._

_- Yo tampoco… Vaya… por lo que se ve hacemos buena pareja…_

_- ¿Te das cuanta de eso ahora? – dije yo con una sonrisa picarona._

_- No, me di cuenta antes, mientras estábamos tumbados en los cojines de mi sala privada._

_- No me refería a eso cuando decía lo de pareja… - dije._

_- Lo sé – me interrumpió él – Se que hacemos buena pareja artística desde la tarde de Hogsmeade._

_- Yo lo sé desde el momento en que te oí tocar la canción de Satie sin la partitura._

_ Tras esta breve charla nos volvimos a fundir en un abrazo, abrazo en el que transmitíamos todos nuestros sentimientos y que fue completado con otro beso._

_- Deberíamos salir – dijo él – aunque Albus nos diera media hora tenemos invitados esperando… y no es de buena educación hacerlos esperar demasiado…_

_- Tienes razón, salgamos… _

_ Y juntos y de la mano salimos a encontrarnos con el director para que nos acompañara a la fiesta que se celebraba en nuestro honor. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A:

¡Hola! Se que vais a querer matarme por tanta espera pero no he podido publicar antes… Quería agraceros el que me leáis, de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo… Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, bastante más largo que el primero y, para mi gusto, bastante mejor.

En este segundo capítulo lo principal siguen siendo los recuerdos… pero ya falta poco por recordar. En el próximo capítulo ya no habrá tanto espacio dedicado a los recuerdos, por lo tanto lo principal serán los sucesos de ese 27 de marzo. Ya tengo una idea bastante aproximada de cómo va a ser el ff, y espero que os guste, es algo que no he visto en ninguno de los ffs que he leído (no me refiero al argumento, sino a la forma de contarlo, primero es una especie de memorias en las que van surgiendo recuerdos para luego (a partir del cuarto o quinto capítulo) llegar a el presente).

Bueno, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, aunque no prometo nada, solo me falta un mes y una semana para los exámenes de esta evaluación y cada vez mandan más deberes y trabajos… De todos modos quiero que sepáis que si voy a continuar con esta historia y que, aunque tarde un poco, podréis seguir leyéndola.

Tengo entendido que esto no se puede hacer pero voy a contestar a los rewiews...

--- **_Aime Cristel_**

¡Hola guapísima! Ya sabes que me encantan tus ffs y que estoy ansiosa por leer más. Me alegro mucho de que decidieras leerme y espero que te siga gustando la historia y que sigas dejándome rewiews, ya que me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos.

--- **_Lady Lathenia_**

Quiero empezar agradeciéndote que me ayudaras a publicar este ff en FanFiction, ya tenía ganas de hacerlo viendo que en el foro oficial de la Warner había tenido tan buena acogida (es sin duda mi ff más leído), sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera hecho.

Gracias por decirme que escribo muy bien, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero… ¿En serio te pesqué al tiro? Jejeje¡me hace mucha ilusión saberlo!

Y quiero decirte una cosa… Evanescence es mi grupo favorito, por eso decidí incluir una canción de ellos… Escogí Hello por la letra, esa letra le viene muy, pero que muy bien a Draco (espero que sepáis traducirla).

Otra cosa… ¿Has hecho ya la presentación¿Qué tal te ha ido? No sabía que cantaras… ¡Espero que me cuentes que tal te fue! Y espero que continúes pronto tu ff "Devuélveme la vida" (en el foro de la Warner, que vas mucho más adelantada, aunque te leo en los dos sitios…) ya que es uno de mis favoritos, además quiero que sepas que es uno de los primeros que empecé a leer y por tanto tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón, a parte pienso que escribes genial y de verdad que me encanta ese ff, estoy ansiosa por saber como sigue… cada vez se está poniendo más interesante (si es que se puede).

--- **_Javiera_**

Bueno, me alegro de que te guste mi ff, y espero no haber destrozado tus ilusiones con este capítulo, no se si es como te lo esperabas… En fin, espero que te siga gustando…

--- **Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot**

Holaaaaaaaa me alegro mucho de que me leas y, mejor aún, de que te guste. Quiero agradecerte que me hayas puesto en tus ffs favoritos, me hace muchísima ilusión. Ayer leí tu ff de "My immortal shadow" y no me dejó dejar rewiew, supongo que lo intentaré después de colgar esto… De todos modos aprovecho para decirte que me ha encantado, tanto que he decidido ponerte en mis escritoras favoritas, ya que "Entre dos mundos" también me ha encantado (este último también va a pasar a mis historias favoritas).

A Draco decidí darle esa nueva personalidad por lo que se desvela en este capítulo, en realidad él era bueno, creó esa máscara para ser respetado por su padre pero con el tiempo la máscara dejó de serlo, ahora Hermione le ha redescubierto su verdadero ser. Y lo de que Hermione haya adquirido algunos rasgos de Draco me pareció interesante…

Mi parte favorita del primer capítulo es el discurso que Hermione le da a Harry, así que me he alegrado mucho de que te gustara. Mi parte favorita de este capítulo es sin duda el rato en que están Draco y Hermione en la sala privada de Draco y la conversación que allí mantienen, aunque la parte de la canción de Evanescence también me encanta (por algo adoro ese grupo).

Espero que te siga gustando…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hasta pronto y espero que os haya gustado.

Con todo mi cariño:

Lara Malfoy-Lynn


	3. Hogsmeade

Capítulo 3: Hogsmeade.

Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios cuando recordé el recital, definitivamente ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. Draco seguía caminando a mi lado, en silencio, ya casi estábamos llegando al sótano de Honeydukes. Me giré y le miré, me extrañó mucho que él estuviera completamente en silencio, generalmente no dejábamos de hablar. Él debió notar mi mirada porque no tardó ni quince segundos en girarse y mirarme a los ojos. Cuando nuestras miradas chocaron pasaron dos cosas a la vez, primero una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo (cosa que él notó porque aún íbamos cogidos de la mano) y segundo, pude notar miedo en su mirada.

- Draco¿te pasa algo? – dije yo – estás muy callado, más de lo normal.

- Tú tampoco has hablado mucho… - dijo.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta… - observé.

- Tranquila, estoy bien… - dijo mi rubito de una manera poco convincente.

- No sabes mentir… y más vale que aprendas… ¿En qué pensabas? – Insistí.

- En qué pasará cuando salgamos de Hogwarts…

- Queda mucho tiempo para eso, aun no te preocupes – no sabía que decir, yo también estaba preocupada, pero supongo que en ese momento pensé que esas palabras le tranquilizarían un poco, aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que no fue así.

- Tienes razón, disfrutemos del día – me sonrió – ahora… silencio.

Lentamente abrió la trampilla que nos conduciría hasta el sótano de la famosa tienda de gominolas, y con mucho sigilo entramos y subimos las escaleras para entrar en la tienda.

La tienda generalmente estaba llena de gente, claro que yo hasta ese día solo la había visitado en las excursiones de Hogwarts, pero en ese momento solo había unos tres o cuatro niños menores de once años (ya que no estaban en Hogwarts) y un par de madres. No se como conseguimos pasar el mostrador sin que ninguno se diera cuenta… supongo que Draco haría algún hechizo sin que yo me diera cuenta. Tras comprar dulces y gominolas suficientes para un mes entero según Draco (parece mentira que por entonces aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo golosa que soy yo) salimos de la tienda con el firme propósito de dar un paseo.

Caminamos un rato en silencio por el pueblecito. Yo tenía algo de frío así que en seguida dejamos el paseo y Draco me llevó a un local que no había visto nunca, era un café. Estaba situado en una de las calles secundarias de Hogsmeade, yo nunca lo había visto, ya que generalmente iba a los mismos sitios. El café se llamaba El Sabor y tenía todas las variedades imaginables de café y de chocolate. Estaba decorado con ladrillo rústico y vigas de madera, tenía aspecto de antiguo, pero las mesas y los sofás eran de lo más cómodos. Draco me llevó a una sala privada, donde sólo había una mesa triangular, un sofá esquinero al lado de la mesa y del otro lado de la mesa una bonita chimenea, el ambiente era de lo más romántico. Nos sentamos en el sofá y por arte de magia aparecieron dos cartas con las distintas variedades de café delante nuestro, yo me pedí un chocolate (solo había que pasar el dedo por encima de lo que querías y aparecía) y Draco un capuchino. Empezamos a beberlos sin siquiera hablar, sólo mirándonos fijamente. Tras unos minutos yo dejé mi chocolate en la mesa, extendí mi brazo y le quité al rubito su café, dejándolo también en la mesa, y con un rápido movimiento me coloqué encima de él y le besé. Por mucho que hubiera querido no habría podido esperar ni un minuto más, no solo quería besarle, sino que necesitaba besarle, le necesitaba con la misma intensidad que el oxígeno para respirar.

- Te quiero Draco – dije mientras me separaba de él, todavía encima suyo – no se cual fue el momento en el que empecé a amarte pero ahora sé, sin lugar a dudas, que te amo con toda mi alma – vi que él quería decir algo y le puse un dedo sobre los labios – no digas nada Draco, antes quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré; cuando salgamos de Hogwarts te seguiré allí donde vayas. Que no se te olvide Draco Malfoy, nada ni nadie me separará nunca de ti.

- Gracias Hermione… No sabes cuanto necesitaba oír eso – me dijo él – Te amo, y siempre te amaré, por eso quiero que cuando salgamos de Hogwarts te vengas a vivir conmigo – dijo sonriéndome – Esa es la segunda sorpresa, he comprado una casa en Francia, en la costa del mediterráneo, está encantada con el encantamiento Fidelio, así que nadie excepto tú y yo conoce donde está el lugar, el guardián es Dumbledore, hicimos el encantamiento esta misma mañana, antes de que quedáramos en el lago. ¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo?

- Claro que sí Draco, claro que quiero… Contigo iría al fin del mundo si me lo pidieras. ¿Cuándo me llevarás a verla? – Dije yo emocionada.

- La semana que viene – dijo él, y para agradecerme el que yo aceptara su proposición me dio un tierno beso – terminemos eso y vayámonos, vamos a llegar tarde al restaurante en el que he encargado mesa.

Tras acabarnos el café y el chocolate pagamos y salimos a la calle, él me guió hacia otra de las calles secundarias y allí entramos en un pequeño restaurante francés llamado "Le Petit Palais" (significa el pequeño palacio). La verdad es que estaba sorprendida, Draco sabía muy bien todos mis gustos, sabía que me encantaba el café y el chocolate, que adoraba Francia y que mi comida favorita era la francesa. Estaba dando en el clavo con todas sus sorpresas. Una vez dentro del restaurante nos colocamos en la mesa que estaba al lado del ventanal, para así poder ver la calle. Pedimos la comida y mientras esperábamos volvimos a entablar una conversación…

- Draco… - empecé yo.

- ¿Si? – Instó él a que siguiera.

- Este… hay algo que me tiene muy preocupada.

- ¿El qué? – Quiso saber él.

- Bueno… no se si es el mejor momento y el mejor lugar para hablar de ello…

- Suéltalo Hermione – dijo él sonriendo.

- Está bien. Bueno, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts… ¿Qué podemos hacer para que tu padre no te obligue a convertirte en mort… ya sabes qué?

- No lo sé – dijo mientras se le entristecía la cara – supongo que haré lo que Dumbledore me diga…

- Siento habértelo recordado… soy una idiota – intenté disculparme yo.

- No pasa nada gatita – dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Gatita? – Pregunté yo.

- Si… ¿No te gusta? – Respondió él.

- Si, no está mal, para mí tú siempre serás el increíble hurón alvino… jejejeje – le contesté estallando después en carcajadas.

- Herm… No te pases, yo decía gatita con cariño, no quería que tú me insultases… Si no te gusta no te preocupes, que no te llamo así.

- Claro que me gusta… lo de hurón era solo para reírme un rato. Amor, no te enfades¿vale?

- Está bien, pero no me vuelvas a llamar así, no me gusta que se rían de mí – dijo él fingiendo estar enfadado.

- Aquí tienen su comida, espero que les guste, si me necesitan alcen la mano y vendré – oímos una voz masculina cerca de nosotros, y al girarnos vimos a un camarero trayendo nuestros deliciosos platos.

- Mmmm, tiene buena pinta… - dije yo.

- Si, muy buena – dijo Draco.

Y momentos después nos pusimos a comer. Todo estaba realmente delicioso, la verdad es que el ambiente no podía ser mejor, rodeados de velas, frente a la ventana desde la que se veía la nieve que aún quedaba en la cima de las montañas… Todo era perfecto con él al lado. Todo.

Tras la comida recorrimos varias tiendas de ropa de mujer, Draco estaba empeñado en que necesitaría ropa nueva para mandarla a nuestra nueva casa. Nuestra casa, suena extraño, y más a nuestra edad, diecisiete años, pero yo estaba y estoy completamente segura de que es con Draco con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Me probé todos los vestidos que según el rubito eran dignos de mí, y todos los que le gustaban como me quedaban eran inmediatamente comprados. Cuando ya llevaba comprados más de cincuenta le dije que ya bastaba, pero él se empeñó en seguir de compras, así que me cogió de la mano y me arrastró a otra tienda, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que la tienda que teníamos en frente era Women' Secret… Yo me volví y le miré, él tenía una cara picarona que todavía hoy recuerdo a la perfección.

- ¿También quieres que me pruebe todo lo que hay en esta tienda? – Dije yo con una sonrisita.

- Por supuesto, y no se te olvide que me lo tienes que enseñar… - dijo él mirándome con una pasión inmensa.

- Está bien – dije yo con picardía.

Y juntos entramos en la tienda.

Tras una hora entera en la tienda, en la que me probé unos cuarenta conjuntos que tuve que enseñar a Draco, salimos con cerca de diez bolsas más (que se suman a las otras treinta que llevábamos), por lo que tuvimos que encogerlas para poder llevarlas todas. Al salir me volví hacia él y le dije…

- ¿Te parece si volvemos al castillo? Pronto anochecerá y es mejor que volvamos.

- Claro… Volvamos – me dijo él y me cogió de la mano y ambos volvimos a Honeydukes, al entrar vimos que no había nadie así que bajamos por las escaleras hasta el sótano y de allí pasamos al túnel que lleva hasta Hogwarts.

- Ha sido un buen día¿no crees? – Dije yo sonriéndole.

- Contigo todos los días son buenos… - me respondió y me dio un suave beso.

- Vaya gracias… Ahora démonos prisa, aquí hace frío – propuse yo tiritando.

- Claro¡vamos! – y juntos empezamos una carrera hasta la bruja tuerta. Tras pronunciar la contraseña y salir del túnel nos chocamos con Harry y Ron que pasaban por el pasillo, ellos nos vieron salir del túnel.

- Hermione… - intentó hablar Harry, pero yo le corté.

- Vámonos Draco – y le cogí del brazo para empezar a arrastrarlo.

- Hermione por favor, déjanos hablar contigo, queremos decirte algo – insistió Ron.

- ¿Decirme qué? – Dije yo dándome la vuelta – ¿No habéis tenido suficiente con todo lo que me dijisteis esta mañana en el lago? O peor aún… ¿Con lo que me habéis estado diciendo desde que os conté lo de Draco?

- Hermione, por favor perdónanos – dijo Harry.

- Lo siento, tengo prisa – y volviéndome hacia Draco le dije – vámonos amor – Draco y yo nos alejamos de Ron y Harry y tras dar la vuelta al pasillo nos volvimos a hacer invisibles para que nadie nos viera bajando juntos a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

No se si tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que me encontrara con Harry y Ron en el pasillo, pero nunca se me había hecho tan largo el camino hasta la habitación de Draco. En todo el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, supongo que Draco también estaría pensando en cosas importantes como yo lo estaba haciendo, aunque llamar cosas importantes a Potter y Weasley era valorarlos más de lo que se merecen. Con un montón de enrevesados pensamientos llegamos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, él se hizo a un lado y me susurró que pasara yo delante. Abrí la puerta y entré. Nadie habría sido capaz de prepararme para lo que vi.

Toda la habitación estaba iluminada por pequeñas hadas de colores, el suelo era una alfombra de pétalos de rosa de color rojo sangre, blanco y rojo muy oscuro (casi negro, la variedad de rosa que es aterciopelada), la cama tenía doseles de lo que parecía una cascada de agua, y justo en el medio de la habitación había un enorme regalo. Me acerqué al regalo y lo abrí, me encantó lo que vi. Sobre mis manos descansaba un lienzo que contenía un retrato mío, yo estaba recostada sobre una cama, en la penumbra, con un libro en mis manos y un precioso camisón negro; de pié junto a la cama se encontraba Draco, apoyado sobre una de las columnas de la cama mirándome mientras leía. Era un cuadro muy extraño, generalmente la gente solía hacer solo retratos aburridos de una chica sentada en un trono y con una mirada altiva, pero ese asemejaba totalmente la realidad, era como si fuese una fotografía enorme pero pintada a óleo. Obviamente el cuadro era mágico, yo pasaba las hojas de vez en cuando, y Draco variaba un poco su posición, yo incluso le miraba algunas veces.

Dejando el cuadro sobre uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea de Draco me acerqué a él y le besé mientras le abrazaba. Al separarme le dije…

- Sin duda alguna es el mejor regalo que me has hecho nunca, pensé que el collar de mi abuela iba a ser muy difícil de superar… pero veo que estaba equivocada – dije yo, y volví a darle otro beso.

- Pensé que no te gustaría… la verdad no soy un buen pintor… - dijo él poniéndome ojitos.

- ¿Lo has pintado tú? – Pregunté sorprendida.

- Si… - dijo él.

- Pues pecas de modestia al decir que no eres buen pintor. No existe nada más bonito en el mundo que este cuadro. Significa mucho para mí y en cuanto regrese mañana a mi habitación lo colocaré allí hasta que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, entonces lo pondré en nuestro cuarto. ¡Gracias Draco!

- Eres un poquito exagerada¿no gatita?

- No, no lo soy, lo que te he dicho es cierto…

- Bueno, aun falta la última sorpresa…

- ¿Hay algo más? – Dije yo sin salir de mi asombro.

- Sí… - dijo. Y con un movimiento de varita apareció una mesa con una vela en el centro y dos platos – Aún falta la cena…

- ¡Una cena romántica! Draco, me vas a mal acostumbrar… - dije.

- Tienes que reponer fuerzas, la tarde ha sido muy cansada con tantas compras – y con otro movimiento de varita apareció de la nada un violín y un piano que tocaban las piezas que ellos compusieron para el recital - ¿O prefieres no cenar y quedarte dormida pronto esta noche? – Dijo él con un tono seductor intentando que viera lo que me iba a perder si rechazaba la cena.

- Tienes razón… cenemos – dije y con una sonrisita pícara añadí – Estoy esperando ansiosa mi postre.

- No tanto como yo pequeña.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a cenar, todo era delicioso. Era una fiesta de comida, por llamarlo de algún modo, había para escoger un plato típico de cada país. Tanto a Draco como a mi nos apetecía algo ligero, así que decidimos comer una deliciosa ensalada de pasta italiana, acompañado con un rico vino de Jerez (un pueblo del sur de España) y de postre rica repostería francesa.

Al terminar de cenar yo me dirigí otra vez a Draco.

- Debo intuir que la cena no la has hecho tú…

- No – respondió el con una sonrisa – yo soy pésimo en la cocina. Ten en cuenta que me he criado sin tener que saber hacer nada de esto… Todo me lo han dado siempre hecho.

- Lo sé, pero otro día tienes que intentar preparar algo para mí¿está bien? – Dije yo divertida.

- Si quieres morir envenenada por mi vale… - respondió Draco medio riéndose.

- No seas bobo, si quieres yo te ayudo… - me ofrecí.

- Eso ya va sonando mejor, puede ser muy divertido cocinar contigo al lado… siempre puedo tirarte por encima la harina y simular que fue un accidente… - ideó él.

- ¡No serías capaz! – Exclamé yo fingiendo indignación.

- Pruébame… - Dijo él.

- Estaba deseando oírte decir eso – respondí, y sin más me levanté de la silla y me dirigí sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos hacia él. Con un rápido movimiento me senté encima de él, que no había movido un músculo y seguía en la silla, y le besé con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento, al separarnos para coger aire le susurré en el oído de forma muy sensual – Sabes delicioso…

Él no lo aguantó más y, mientras que con uno de sus brazos me rodeó la cintura y con el otro me sujetó por las nalgas, se levantó conmigo encima y me tumbó sobre su cama. Sin poder contenerme me entró la risa tonta mientras él se tumbaba sobre mí y empezaba a besarme el cuello.

- ¿De… qué… te… ríes? – Me preguntó él mientras que me seguía dando un beso tras otro en el cuello seguido de cada una de las palabras.

- Pe… jejeje, perdona… jajaja, es… es… ¡Es que me haces cosquillas! Jejeje, a… además lo de la… jajaja, lo de levantarte así… jejeje, levantarte conmigo encima… jajaja, es muy… muy gracioso… jejeje.

Draco, para que yo dejara de reírme, me dio un apasionado beso, el cual eliminó cualquier parte cómica o cosquilla que tuviera la situación. Él se moría por mí, al igual que yo me moría por él.

El amor, curiosa palabra, mucha gente se ha pasado la vida tratando de describir el amor, pero nada de lo que han conseguido se acerca a la verdad. El amor es lo más grande que existe en este mundo, puede mover montañas, iniciar guerras, destruir vidas. El amor no es algo que sea solo bueno, tiene su parte negativa, ya que puede llegar a ser obsesivo. Pocas personas han experimentado el verdadero amor, pocas personas han sido capaces de comprenderlo. El amor es tan complejo… No hay amor más bonito que el que hay entre dos personas que se aman, que harían cualquier cosa por la persona amada, incluso dar su vida; a este tipo de amor solo se le iguala el de una madre por su hijo. ¿Alguien ha visto alguna vez algo tan bonito como una persona que da su vida por la persona a la que ama? Es trágico, sí, pero esas historias son las más bonitas ¿Quién no ha llorado nunca leyendo el final de Romeo y Julieta¿O en el de cualquier otra historia que acabe como esa, con tan trágico final¿Existe algo más bello que eso? Todos nosotros siempre pensamos que esas historias serían mejores si los protagonistas vivieran felices y comieran perdices, pero yo creo que eso no es verdad ¿De verdad alguien cree que hay algo más bonito que dar su vida por otra persona¿Por salvar a quien amas? Si algún día tengo que verme en esa situación, si algún día veo que alguien le lanza una maldición mortal a Draco sé que me pondría en medio, haría cualquier cosa por él, y eso es precisamente el amor, amor que él y yo estábamos sintiendo en ese mismo instante, con él encima mío en la cama, mirándonos a los ojos tras haber terminado ese beso. Amor, amor, solo amor.

Le acaricié la mejilla mientras nos mirábamos, mientras él me acariciaba el pelo. Nos mirábamos con infinita ternura, con infinito amor. Lentamente yo volví a juntar mis labios con los de él, sobraban las palabras, yo sabía que me amaba, él sabía que le amaba.

Tras ese beso empezaron las caricias, empezó la manifestación de nuestro amor. Como no tenía experiencia dejé que fuera él el que tomara las riendas de la situación, tras besarnos de nuevo él empezó a bajar por mi cuello, besándolo, acariciándolo. Yo mientras tanto iba desabrochándole los botones de la camisa. Fue subiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído y entonces me susurró…

- ¿Puedo quitarte el vestido? – Y mirándome con ojos de corderito degollado añadió – Es que no me deja tocarte…

- Claro corazón – dije yo mientras levantaba los brazos para que me lo quitara.

- Gracias gatita – dijo él mientras me lo quitaba – ¡Vaya! – Exclamó cuando me vio sin el vestido – Esta mañana en el lago no me fijé tanto… Eres preciosa, como una Diosa.

Como respuesta yo le pasé una mano por la nuca y lo atraje hacia mí, mientras nos fundíamos en un apasionado beso. Una vez pegados el uno contra el otro Draco comenzó a acariciar mis pechos mientras yo acariciaba su torso ya desnudo.

Todo lo que pasó a partir de ahí no logro recordarlo, sé que fue la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida, Draco y yo juntos al fin, formando un solo ser. Nunca pensé que acostarme con Draco podría traerme tanto placer, tanta felicidad… y no solo hablo de algo físico, sino también mental. Cuando acabamos, cuando él se desplomó encima de mí y quedamos abrazados sobre la cama, cuando ambos nos susurramos un "te amo", en ese momento puedo decir que cambié, cambié de forma definitiva. La felicidad que me trajo ese momento es difícil de olvidar, en ese mismo instante supe que no podría ser nadie si él no estaba conmigo, él era una parte importante de mi, sin él nunca volvería a estar completa.

Aunque no recuerde muy bien el acto en sí, recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó después de aquel "te amo", recuerdo como él volvió a darme un suave beso, y como yo empecé a dormirme abrazada a él, mientras él me acariciaba el pelo y nos tapaba con una manta.

Sin lugar a dudas puedo decir que ese día, el día 27 de marzo, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Comprendí que es el amor pleno junto a Draco; olvidé la educación para chillarles a Harry, Ron y Ginny lo que sentía y lo que me habían hecho sentir; viví una maravillosa tarde que nunca se me olvidará; y, sobre todo, Draco me hizo suya demostrándome con cada beso, con cada caricia, lo mucho que me amaba y me necesitaba. Ese día, ese 27 de marzo, yo fui completamente feliz.

**- ¿Qué tal vas? – Preguntó un chico que acababa de entrar en la habitación de una de las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor (en séptimo todos los alumnos tenían habitaciones individuales).**

**- Tres capítulos para contar un solo día son suficientes¿no crees? – Dijo una preciosa chica morena que estaba sentada en un escritorio a un atractivo chico que estaba de pie a su lado.**

**- Claro, pero ten en cuenta que también has contado como empezó todo… - dijo el apuesto chico de ojos grises.**

**- En eso tienes razón – afirmó la morena sonriendo.**

**- ¿Vas a seguir? – Preguntó el chico de ojos grises y pelo rubio.**

**- Si, aún voy a escribir uno o dos capítulos más contando lo que ha pasado en estos últimos dos meses, desde ese maravilloso veintisiete de marzo en que mi vida volvió a ser completa, en que mis amigos se dieron cuenta del daño que me habían hecho – respondió la morena con una sonrisa. **

**- Está bien Gatita. Te doy dos horas… ¿Ok? Luego paso a recogerte y nos vamos a dar una vuelta.**

**- Está bien corazón, con dos horas me bastará – dijo la chica de ojos miel y cabello castaño sonriendo, y al ver que el rubio se giraba para irse con su escoba a dar una vuelta añadió – ¡Hey! No te vayas así… ¿Es que no piensas darme un beso antes?**

**- Vaaaale… aquí tienes tu beso – Y él se inclino para besarla con toda esa ternura y amor que la chica le inspiraba.**

**- Hasta luego Draco – dijo la morena una vez que el chico se separó de ella.**

**- Hasta luego Hermione – respondió el rubito antes de salir.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¡Hola chicas! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he de decir que siempre voy a tardar más o menos lo mismo, bueno, a lo mejor en navidades adelanto un poquito y así puedo poner más pronto… Pero esto es una conjetura… ¿Eh? Nada de reclamaciones después…

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… Todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora es un relato que estaba escribiendo Hermione sobre su vida con Draco. Lo que va en negrilla es el presente. Así que… Todo lo que está en letra normal es lo que ha escrito Hermione, lo que está en cursiva está escrito también pero son flash back dentro de lo escrito, y lo que está en negrita es el presente. Espero que haya quedado claro.

La verdad es que este capítulo no me ha gustado nada… Espero que el siguiente me quede mejor ¿vosotras que opináis? La verdad por favor… no quiero que me digáis que está bien si resulta que es una mierda… bueno, espero que hasta pronto… pero antes… los reviews…

**-- Lady Lathenia **

Bueno, ahora sí que te pregunto… ¿Qué tal el recital del día 22¿Te salió bien? Seguro que sí… Ya te he dicho muchas veces que suerte con la prueba de selectividad para entrar en la Uni… ya verás como apruebas y entras a la carrera que quieras.

En tu review me recomendaste que escuchara My Last Breath e Imaginary de Evanescence… he de decir que tengo sus cuatro discos y canciones inéditas, así que si las he escuchado. Aunque están bien mis favoritas son Before The Down, Breathe No More, Hello, Solitude, Everybody's Fool, Bring Me To Life… Bueno, me gustan todas, pero esas que he nombrado en especial, aunque últimamente la que más escucho es la primera la de Before The Down.

Bueno… espero que te siga gustando mi ff y sigue tú con los tuyos que son todos geniales. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**-- Aixa Beautiful AndDanger**

La verdad es que me gusta Draco así, decidido, por eso le di esa personalidad, aunque creo que es demasiado bueno… ¡Me encantan los chicos malos! Lo de Harry, Ron y Ginny supongo que lo pondré en el capítulo que viene, este no ha tenido flash back…

Espero que te siga gustando el ff y por supuesto que me sigas leyendo, lo de las actualizaciones… Siempre lo pongo en cuanto tengo el capítulo acabado, tardo mucho en escribirlos porque escribo bastante poco. Aunque el otro día me dio por escribir algo nuevo… ¡Mi primer One-Short! Jejeje, me salió un poco picante… pero parece que a la gente le ha gustado.

**-- Aimé Cristel**

¡Hola guapa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo… A ver si este también te gusta (aunque debo decir que a mi no me ha gustado como ha quedado…).

Tu ff de Lento Sangrar va genial… Espero que sigas así, publicando una vez por semana, que es como tiene que ser, yo como soy una lenta pues una vez cada tres semanas o cada mes… jejeje, a ver si empiezo a cogerle el ritmillo a lo de escribir…

**-- Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot**

Hola Mía… ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien… Pues aquí está lo nuevo… Opiniones… ya sabes donde está el botoncito de Go. Mi escena favorita de este capítulo… Ninguna… jejeje, pero me encanta el cuadro, al menos como yo lo veo en mi mente (claro que vosotras no podéis ver mi mente, así que no queda otra, cada una lo verá de una manera, supongo).

Actualiza pronto tus ffs que están geniales… Besitos y hasta pronto.

**-- Claudia Granger**

Hola Claudia… jeje, ya he leído los otros cuatro capítulos nuevos de tu ff… Geniales… Espero que este te haya gustado, aunque como os he dicho a todas a mi no me ha hecho gracia… Estoy enfadada conmigo misma.

Estoy pensando en hacer el fic un poco más oscuro, ahora, en el presente… No sé, ya veré ¿Tú que opinas¿Les complico la vida un poco a Draco y Herm?

--

En fin… Esto es todo por esta vez.

Os quiero…

Lara Malfoy-Lynn


	4. Preocupaciones

**Atención: **Todos los personajes de este ff pertenecen a J. K. Rowling ¿y asociados? Yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y divertir a los demás con ellos, y, obviamente, si afán de lucro.

Nota de la autora (o sea, yo): Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero he estado bastante ocupada, a parte de que la falta de inspiración ha sido muy grande. De todos modos ya está aquí el capítulo cuatro y además estoy acabando un nuevo One-Short que publicaré cuando lo haya acabado (pero pronto, máximo dos semanas).

· Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Dore Malfoy, y a las demás quiero daros las gracias por los reviews:

_· Shingryu Inazuma__: Muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo. _

_· Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot__: Hola preciosa, has cambiado el nick ¿no? Antes era así y ahora es solo Witch. Pues verás, no me inspiré en nadie en especial, no hay ninguno hombre en mi vida… Siguen en Hogwarts, faltan tres días para que dejen el colegio. Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad :( _

_· Isa: Creo que estas equivocada, los tres capítulos anteriores no los puse a la vez, puse uno cada mes. En fin, espero que te guste._

_· AimeCristel__: Como ves, al final no le he cogido el ritmo a escribir, he tardado un montonazo, la verdad es que en navidades no pude hacer mucho…_

_· Lady Lathenia: Gracias por tus palabras princesa, espero que continúes pronto en tus historias, ya sabes que me encantan._

_· Claudia Granger__: Muchas gracias corazón. Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_· Victoria Riddle: Gracias por leer._

_· dore-malfoy_ Como ya te dije en el mail gracias por tus palabras, realmente me has hecho sonrojar… y gracias por leerme.

También quiero deciros que voy a poner el último trozo del capítulo otra vez, la parte del presente, es que he cambiado algunas cosas, porque había demasiados adjetivos… bueno, aquí os pongo todo… Besitos y os quiero.

PD: Este es el último capítulo que contiene cosas del pasado, me refiero al diario/memorias de Hermione, los siguientes son como lo de negrilla.

* * *

**- ¿Qué tal vas? – Preguntó el muchacho que acababa de entrar en la habitación de una de las chicas de séptimo N/A: en séptimo todos los alumnos tenían habitaciones individuales.**

**- Tres capítulos para contar un solo día son suficientes¿no crees? – Dijo la morena desde su escritorio.**

**-Claro, pero ten en cuenta que también has contado como empezó todo… - repuso él mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos grises.**

**- En eso tienes razón – afirmó ella sonriendo.**

**- ¿Vas a seguir? – Preguntó el rubio.**

**-Si, aún voy a escribir uno o dos capítulos más contando lo que ha pasado en estos últimosdos meses, desde ese maravilloso veintisiete de marzo en que mi vida volvió a ser completa, en que mis amigos se dieron cuenta del daño que me habían hecho – respondió con una sonrisa. **

**- Está bien Gatita. Te doy dos horas… ¿Ok? Luego paso a recogerte y nos vamos a dar una vuelta.**

**- Está bien corazón, con dos horas me bastará – dijo la chica de ojos miel sonriendo tontamente, y al ver que él se giraba para irse con su escoba añadió – ¡Hey! No te vayas así… ¿Es que no piensas darme un beso antes?**

**- Vaaaale… aquí tienes tu beso – Y él se inclinó para besarla dulcemente.**

**- Hasta luego Draco – dijo la morena una vez que el chico se separó de ella.**

**- Hasta luego Hermione – respondió el rubito antes de salir.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Preocupaciones, más recuerdos y reconciliaciones.

La mañana del 28 de marzo amaneció tranquila, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, por eso, al amanecer un rayo me dio de pleno en la cara despertándome. Intenté moverme para evitar que el sol me diera en los ojos, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que Draco me tenía totalmente inmovilizada, sus piernas estaban enredadas en las mías, uno de sus brazos me agarraba por la cintura y otro pasaba por debajo de mi cabeza. Lentamente giré mi cabeza y le observé, él seguía dormido, con su cabeza a unos pocos milímetros de la mía, respirando mi aroma. Le miré a los ojos, o mejor dicho a sus párpados, ya que éstos estaban cerrados, y él debió de notar que le miraba, porque lentamente se despertó abriendo los ojos y clavando sus iris gris en mis iris miel. Esa mirada me estaba matando por dentro, no para mal, sino para bien, al mirarle, al mirarnos, supe que sin esos ojos grises nunca volvería a ser feliz. Él debió entender lo que estaba pensando al mirarme, porque sonrió y lentamente se acercó hacia mi para besarme suavemente, sin cerrar los ojos, aún hechizados ambos en esa mirada.

- Buenos días amor – me dijo al separarnos – ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Nunca mejor – respondí yo, y volví a acercar mis labios a los suyos, volviéndonos a fundir en un tierno beso.

Nos levantamos, yo cogí algo de mi ropa del armario de Draco y me fui a duchar. Cuando salí entró él, y quince minutos después ya estábamos los dos listos para salir a desayunar, nuestra relación seguía siendo secreta por lo que Draco utilizó el hechizo de invisibilidad sobre mi antes de salir de la habitación.

Él saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza a varias de las personas que estaban en la sala común y, sin hablar con nadie, abrió el retrato (esperando varios segundos antes de salir él para que pudiera salir yo). Una vez fuera caminamos hacia el vestíbulo y allí me quitó el hechizo, yo lo arrastré detrás de una columna y tras darle un beso salí y entré en el comedor, segundos después él hizo lo mismo.

Al ser domingo, había muy pocas personas en el comedor, de hecho de Ravenclaw sólo estaba Luna Lovegood; en Hufflepuff un par de chicos que a me resultaban familiares pero que no recordaba sus nombres; en Slytherin Draco, que acababa de entrar, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson junto con las dos amigas de esta y algunos miembros de primer año; y en Gryffindor mis antiguos amigos, Harry Potter y Ronald y Ginny Weasley. En la mesa de profesores el director y Minerva McGonagall charlaban animadamente.

Me dirigí hacia la parte final de la mesa, la parte que estaba más cerca de la mesa de los profesores, y me senté en el extremo. Empecé a desayunar pero cuando acababa de untar la primera tostada con philadephia y mermelada de frambuesa vi como Harry, Ron y Ginny se levantaban de la mesa y se dirigían hacia mí. Yo seguí desayunando como si nada, cuando ellos llegaron Harry se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar, yo levanté la mirada y la clavé en los ojos verdes de Harry.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Dije cortante sin retirar la mirada de Harry.

- Hermione, nosotros solo… - empezó a hablar él.

- ¿Ahora soy Hermione? – Dije yo levantando el tono de voz, con lo que todas las personas del comedor miraban la escena – Dos cosas… Primero¿desde cuando me hablas? Y segundo ¿por qué narices no me dejáis en paz¿No me habéis insultado ya bastante¿O queréis hacerme sentir peor aún de lo que me hicisteis sentir ayer en el lago?

- De eso queríamos hablar, precisamente – dijo Ginny rápidamente, con miedo a que yo la cortara como había hecho con Harry.

- Sí, queríamos pedirte perdón – añadió Ron. Harry no dijo nada, solo me miraba.

- ¿Perdón¿¿PERDÓN¿Creéis que con esa simple palabra lo vais a arreglar todo? Lleváis desde que os conté mi relación con… - me callé al darme cuenta de que estaba en el gran comedor, pero rápidamente seguí – ese chico sin hablarme, insultándome, despreciándome, y sólo porque no os cae bien… Pues os digo una cosa… ¡Arreglar esto os va a costar más que un simple perdón! – Y diciendo esto me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, quería ir a hablar con el director.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el despacho del director no pude evitar pensar en el día en que se lo había confesado todo a mis "amigos", el día en que les dije que estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy.

Flash Back 

_Era una tarde de finales de enero, acabábamos de pasar el día en Hogsmeade y yo, como llevaba haciendo desde que mi relación con Draco empezó, había desaparecido durante una hora entera. Cuando reaparecí me interrogaron pero yo les dije que les contaría todo por la noche, en la sala común, que ese no era el mejor lugar para hablar de ello, y ellos aceptaron. _

_Ahora se acercaba peligrosamente el momento de hablar con ellos, tenía mucho miedo de su reacción y tal y como yo esperaba que reaccionaran así lo hicieron, bueno no, reaccionaron aun peor. Aprovechando que todos bajaban a cenar yo les dije a mis amigos que esperasen, que ahora era el mejor momento para hablar, sin nadie cerca por si las cosas se salían de control. Sin más rodeos empecé…_

_- No sois idiotas, así que supongo que habéis notado mis continuas desapariciones… - empecé yo._

_- Claro, como no notarlas… – dijo Ron – si pasas muchísimo menos tiempo con nosotros…_

_- ¿Tenéis idea de por qué es? – Pregunté yo._

_- Ni la más remota – dijo Harry._

_- Yo si sospecho algo… – dijo Ginny – Creo que es por un chico¿no es así?_

_- Ginny tiene razón – dije, al mirar a mis amigos pude ver como Harry ponía cara de sorpresa y Ron de profundo dolor. No pude evitar sentirme mal por él, sabía que le había roto el corazón, y eso que no habían escuchado aún la peor parte… el nombre del chico en cuestión – es un chico – respiré profundamente y continué – Tengo novio._

_- ¡Enhorabuena Hermione! – Exclamó Ginny – ¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado antes?_

_- Gracias Ginny. Este… no os lo conté antes porque quería asegurarme de que era algo serio, y porque tengo miedo de vuestra reacción._

_- ¿Por qué habríamos de tomárnoslo mal? – Inquirió Harry, Ron era incapaz de articular palabra – Te queremos Hermione, y si tú eres feliz nosotros también – dijo Harry echándole un vistazo rápido a Ron. _

_- Me gustaría que eso fuera cierto… Pero temo que en cuanto sepáis con quien estoy saliendo no estaréis tan felices por mi… – dije yo._

_- ¿Por qué no habríamos de estarlo? – Dijo Ginny._

_- Eso… Dinos quien es._

_- Antes de deciros quien es quiero que sepáis que os quiero, os quiero mucho, pero por mucho que me digáis que estoy loca no pienso dejarle – Al ver las caras de confusión absoluta solo pude temer lo pero, cogí aire y dije – Estoy saliendo con… – me callé, no podía decirlo, no podía perderles._

_- ¿Con quién? – Preguntaron Harry y Ginny a la vez._

_- Estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy._

_Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar. Duró varios minutos, hasta que las carcajadas de Ron hicieron que todos nos volviéramos hacia él. Yo la primera._

_- ¿Acaso te parece gracioso? – Dije algo molesta._

_- ¡Qué buena Herm! Hacía tiempo que no nos gastabas una broma… Pero esta... jajaja¡esta es la leche! – Dijo él, yo le miré a los ojos y vi como con cada una de mis siguientes palabras se le rompía más y más el corazón._

_- No es una broma Ronald, estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy._

_- ¡Esto no puede ser cierto, tiene que haber un error¿Draco Malfoy¿El mismo Draco Malfoy que te ha estado insultando los últimos seis años de tu vida? Bueno mejor dicho siete, porque lo sigue haciendo, ayer mismo lo hizo. _

_- Ese mismo Draco Malfoy, llevamos varios meses juntos y si me sigue insultando es para guardar las apariencias, nadie se puede enterar de nuestra relación. A él lo mataría su padre. _

_- ¡Esto es mentira! Ron tiene razón, esto es una broma – dijo Ginny sin salir de la fase de negación. _

_- Les digo que es cierto, yo no bromearía con esto… Y bien… ¿Qué opinan? – Dije tratando de romper la atmósfera tensa en la que estábamos._

_- ¿Que qué opinamos¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? – Gritó Harry – ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR CON SEMEJANTE PAYASO, CON SEMEJANTE HURÓN¡ES UN MORTÍFAGO HERMIONE!_

_- No, no lo es – dije yo tan tranquila. _

_- ¡CLARO QUE LO ES! – Saltó Ron – Lo siento Hermione, pero yo no puedo con esto, mientras sigas con él olvídate de que alguna vez fuimos amigos – añadió y salió por la puerta antes de que me diera tiempo a decir nada._

_- Ronald tiene razón por una vez en su vida – dijo Harry – No me esperaba esta traición por tu parte Hermione, nunca hubiera imaginado semejante cosa… – dijo con cara de asco – Olvídate de que alguna vez fuimos amigos, al menos mientras sigas siendo la zorra de Malfoy. _

_- ¡Yo no soy ninguna zorra! – Dije indignada y dolida._

_- ¡CLARO QUE LO ERES¡SOLO UNA ZORRA SALDRÍA CON DRACO MALFOY! Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga Hermione, pero esto no lo aguanto, no de ti. Draco Malfoy es el ser más despreciable que hay en Hogwarts, y si tú te juntas con él es que tú también lo eres – dijo Harry, y salió de la sala común sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras se clavaban en mi corazón y lo rasgaban de una manera atroz, por mi cara empezaron a resbalar lágrimas, y aún faltaba la reacción de Ginny, pero ella simplemente me miró con asco y salió tras Harry sin decir ni una sola palabra. _

_Me dejé caer en un sofá y lloré durante algunos minutos, pero llegué a una conclusión, tenía que ser fuerte, no me iba a dejar hundir por ellos, así que me levanté y tras limpiar las últimas lágrimas caminé hacia el gran comedor. _

_Al llegar me senté en una de las orillas de la mesa y no pude evitar mirar a Draco, su mirada estaba fija en mí y nuestros ojos chocaron. No hicieron falta palabras, él sabía lo que había pasado, así que diez minutos después de que yo entrara él salió del comedor sólo. Un minuto después le seguí yo. En ese momento le necesitaba más que nunca._

Fin Flash Back

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera que hay al lado del despacho del director, sabía que él estaba en el comedor, desayunando, pero también sabía que vendría al despacho al acabar. No sabía muy bien que hacía allí, me preocupaba Draco, pero ¿cómo decirle al director lo que me preocupaba¿Qué podría hacer él?

Esto es lo que estaba pensando cuando oí un ruido, la estatua que cerraba el despacho se estaba moviendo. Alguien venía. Me quedé sentada en el diván blanco en el que había estado pensando todo aquello, en el que había estado recordando mi pasado. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

Cuando el ruido dejó de oírse giré la cara para ver quien era el que venía, eran el profesor Snape junto con el director Dumbledore. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos y dejaron de hablar. El director se dirigió a mí:

- ¿Querías algo Hermione? – Me dijo.

- Solo charlar con usted un rato – dije, e intenté sonreír, pero me quedó una sonrisa tan falsa que el director y Snape intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión.

- ¿Es algo privado o puede quedarse Severus? – Preguntó él.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres Severus – dije yo, y esta vez mi sonrisa fue verdadera – Al fin y al cabo tú también deberías presenciar esto.

- Pasemos entonces – dijo el director, y los tres entramos al despacho. Una vez sentados todo él me hizo una seña para que hablara.

- Bien… la verdad… - No sabía muy bien como explicarlo, "mejor ir directos al grano" pensé – Estoy preocupada por Draco.

- Es comprensible – dijo el director.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Severus.

- Porque él piensa que podrían iniciarle como mortífago nada más salir de Hogwarts y ninguno de los dos queremos que eso suceda, eso estropearía todos nuestros planes de ir a vivir juntos y encima él estaría en grave peligro si saben que es agente doble… - expliqué todo lo mejor que pude.

- ¿Vivir juntos? – Preguntaron a la vez Albus y Severus.

- Si, hemos pensado que al salir de Hogwarts podríamos vivir juntos e irnos lejos una temporada, claro está sin dejar de ayudar a la Orden, pero viviendo en otro país. Cuando nuestra relación se haga pública tanto él como yo correremos un gran riesgo, ya que los mortífagos intentarán matarnos por su "traición".

- ¿Vais a hacer pública vuestra relación? – Preguntó Snape asombrado – Os dais cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso…

- Claro, por eso queremos irnos lejos… Como sabes Draco ha comprado una casita en Francia – dije mirando al director – Allí es donde viviremos – y mirando a Snape añadí – Queremos hacer nuestra relación pública porque Draco piensa que hay gente en Slytherin que sospecha que pasa algo raro, así hemos pensado que, antes de que los miembros de Slytherin se vayan de la lengua, Draco puede tener una reunión con su padre para sacarle toda la información posible y después de haber usado esa información para nuestros beneficios haremos pública nuestra relación para que Voldemort sepa que Draco es el traidor y no desconfíen de ti Severus.

- Por mi no tenéis que preocuparos… – dijo el profesor de pociones – El Señor Tenebroso no dudará de mi.

- De todos modos la haremos pública, aunque Draco no me lo ha dicho sé que está asustado porque su padre ya le ha amenazado varias veces con hacerle el hechizo inquebrantable por culpa de los rumores que corren en tu casa – dije mirando de nuevo a Severus.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó el director – Draco me lo comentó ayer en Francia y me dijo que no te lo diría, que no quería que te preocuparas.

- No soy tonta Albus – dije yo – y sabes muy bien que nunca he necesitado que mis amigos me digan todo para que yo sepa que les preocupa. Conozco a Draco, y gracias a todo lo que me ha contado conozco de sobra a su padre, así que con eso es suficiente para saber que lo ha estado amenazando¿y qué mejor amenaza que el hechizo inquebrantable? Mueres si traicionas a la persona con la que lo hiciste, y se de sobra que Lucius prefiere quedarse sin hijos a que lo traicionen.

- En eso tienes razón. Bien… haced pública vuestra relación si es lo que queréis, pero os aconsejo que esperéis a que pasen los EXTASIS.

- Está bien Albus, lo haremos público tras los EXTASIS, ahora si no tenéis nada que decirme me voy, quiero ver a Draco. Hasta luego – Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta, cuando iba a girar el pomo Severus me habló.

- No olvides Hermione, que todos estamos preocupados por Draco, su situación es mucho más delicada que la mía, por tanto te pido paciencia y, sobretodo, que hables con Draco de tus preocupaciones, no es bueno fingir que todo va bien – dijo el profesor de nariz ganchuda.

- Gracias por tus palabras Severus, las tendré en cuenta – y tras esto salí del despacho del director.

Caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a mi sala común, quería coger la capa y un libro para irme a leer al lago, era mejor no ir donde Draco aún, ya que para que no siguieran sospechando de él tendría que volver a pasar algún tiempo con los miembros de su casa (últimamente solo estaba conmigo). Sin ser consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, y tras decirle a la dama gorda la contraseña (¡Compañerismo!), entré en la sala común. Nada más entrar vi que todo el mundo me observaba, por lo que se ve la noticia del enfrentamiento con mis amigos en el comedor ya era conocida por todo el colegio, yo pasé de largo y me dirigí a la escalera que daba acceso a los dormitorios de las chicas. Notaba como todas las miradas seguían fijas en mi espalda, pero aún así subí a mi cuarto sin molestarme en dirigirle ni una palabra a ninguno de ellos. Al entrar en mi cuarto me acerqué al escritorio y me senté, aunque no lo demostraba estaba bastante deprimida, todos me miraban como a un bicho raro, claro está que ninguno de ellos pensaría jamás que la prefecta perfecta de Hermione Granger fuera a montar un numerito en el gran comedor delante del director… Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que, tumbado en mi cama, había un rubio que no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Todavía sin percatarme de su presencia me derrumbé, me puse a llorar como una niña. No lo soportaba más, estaba muy preocupada por Draco, y desconcertada por la actitud de mis amigos, no esperaba que intentaran pedirme disculpas en medio del comedor, aunque claro… no les dejaba verme a solas. Llevaba menos de un minuto con las lagrimitas cuando sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba. Al principio me tensé ¿quién sería? Pero después respiré el aroma de Draco y me dejé envolver en su abrazo. Él, al darse cuenta de que le había reconocido, hizo que me levantara y me condujo hasta la cama. Allí nos tumbamos, él me rodeó con sus brazos y piernas para que viera que no estaba sola, cosa que yo le agradecí en silencio. Pasaron los minutos y cuando ya me sentía mejor me di la vuelta y quedé frente a él. Todavía sin decirle nada acerqué mis labios a los suyos y le di un suave beso.

- Gracias – dije al separarme.

- De nada gatita – me dijo él – Recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

- Lo sé – dije yo y le sonreí – Recuerda tú también que yo estoy aquí para todo. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

- Me parece bien – afirmó él – ¿Dónde estabas? Un par de minutos después de que salieras del comedor vine aquí no estabas.

- Fui a ver al director – dije.

- ¿Para qué? – Inquirió él.

- Quería decirle que estoy preocupada por ti – dije mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué estás preocupada? – Quiso saber él.

- Porque sé que tu padre te está amenazando y no me lo quieres decir – dije yo como si nada. Él se incorporó bruscamente y quedó sentado en la cama.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Dijo bruscamente.

- Draco, no soy tonta, te lo noto, hace tiempo que te lo noto. Y me duele que no confíes en mí – respondí yo sin levantarme de la cama. Él se volvió a acostar a mi lado.

- Pequeña… pero si sí confío en ti… - Me dijo.

- No es verdad Draco, yo no te he ocultado nada, sin embargo tú a mí si. ¿Ves como no confías en mí? – Expliqué yo.

- Sí lo hago… lo que pasa es que no quería preocuparte… - informó él.

- Si no me cuentas lo que te pasa me preocupo más Draco. ¿Es que no entiendes que yo siento que me ocultas cosas¿No ves que me duele que lo hagas?

- No lo veía, pero ahora sí lo veo. No te preocupes Hermione, a partir de ahora te contaré todo lo que me pase, todo – Dijo él con una sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera hablar me besó.

Pasaron los días, exactamente una semana después de que Draco y yo prometiéramos contarnos absolutamente todo, y pasó algo que hizo que mi felicidad fuera completa, me reconcilié con mis amigos.

Ese domingo, el primer domingo de abril, había excursión a Hogsmeade pero Draco y yo decidimos no ir, ya que en el transcurso de la semana anterior Draco había pasado menos tiempo conmigo y más con los de su casa para que no siguieran sospechando, y queríamos pasar el día juntos. El día fue estupendo, por la mañana estuvimos en el lago dándonos un baño, después subimos a mi habitación y nos dimos una ducha, luego bajamos a comer, tras comer fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque prohibido y finalmente nos fuimos a mi habitación a… (Bueno, vosotros ya sabéis ;) ) Estuvimos todo el día juntos y, junto con el día del recital, fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida en Hogwarts. Pero el día no solo acabó ahí, sino que cuando todos estaban en la cena Draco y yo salimos de mi habitación y fuimos también al comedor, y tras la cena me despedí de mi rubito y subí a la sala común, allí me esperaban mis antiguos amigos para hacer las paces de una vez.

He de ser sincera, esperaba que tarde o temprano ese momento llegara, pero aun así me tomó un poco por sorpresa.

Al pasar por el retrato les vi, estaban en un rincón, susurrando, yo saqué el libro que llevaba en el bolsillo y me senté en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea. Antes de abrir el libro les miré de reojo y vi como Harry hablaba y los demás asentían. Volví a prestar atención al libro. No había leído ni tres páginas cuando sentí como me llamaban, lentamente levanté la cabeza y me encontré con que Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban frente a mí, cada uno tenía una mano detrás de la espalda, supuse que escondían algo, pero ya me enteraría.

- Hermione – dijo Ginny mientras Harry y Ron se alejaban un poco – Se que me he portado fatal contigo todo este tiempo, en vez de intentar entenderte me dejé llevar por el odio que siento contra todos los miembros de Slytherin, sé que con mis prejuicios te he hecho mucho daño, y lo peor de todo es que si yo hubiera estado en la misma situación que tú me habrías entendido, cosa que yo no hice. Me siento fatal por todo, dejarte sola, ignorarte, incluso hablar mal de ti. Tú siempre has sido una buena amiga, siempre me has perdonado todo lo malo que hecho, siempre has estado ahí, y yo, portándome como una estúpida, en la primera cosa que haces y yo no estoy de acuerdo te doy de lado, en vez de estar ahí apoyándote, estando a tu lado para que puedas contarme todo eso que llevas dentro y que seguro quieres contar… He sido una mala amiga y sé que pedirte perdón no es suficiente, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer…

- Shh, Ginny, no sigas, no hace falta de verdad. No sabes cuanto de menos te he echado… - dije emocionada por las palabras que había dicho mi amiga. Me levanté y me abalancé sobre ella, dándonos un fuerte abrazo. Cuando nos soltamos ella me miró y me dio el regalo que escondía tras la espalda.

- Eso es para ti, siento mucho lo que te hice… Espero que te guste – y al ver que no lo habría añadió – Vamos… ¡Ábrelo!

Abrí el regalo lentamente, dentro había un bonito porta retratos con forma de pirámide, en cada uno de los cuadraditos que se supone que eran las piedras había diversas fotos (algunas con formas raras debido a que la pirámide es triangular). Había hueco para diez fotos pequeñas, en ese momento había ocupadas cinco en diferentes lugares, en todas ellas aparecía yo, en una estaba con Ginny, en otra con Ron, en otra con Harry, en otra el "trío dorado" (Harry, Ron y yo) y en la última Harry y Ginny abrazados, Ron a un lado y yo al otro.

- Gracias Ginny, es muy bonito…

- De nada Hermione, es para que sepas que siempre estaremos contigo, nunca volverá a pasar esto, te lo prometo. Bastante mal lo has pasado tú y también nosotros…

- Gracias por todo Ginny… Una cosa¿para qué son los huecos libres? – Pregunté.

-Bueno… pensé que quizás querías poner fotos tuyas, por ejemplo de tus viajes, y claro, fotos con Malfoy…

- Si vas a volver a ser mi amiga quiero que le llames Draco, no me gusta que digas Malfoy, eso me recuerda a todo el riesgo que estamos corriendo, ojala no fuera ese su apellido.

- Muy bien Mione, le llamaré Draco – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Otra cosa, nadie puede enterarse, así que presta atención siempre que quieras preguntar o decirme algo sobre él para que no haya nadie cerca…

- Claro – y tras decir esto me abrazó de nuevo – De verdad, te he echado mucho de menos.

Una vez que Ginny y yo nos reconciliamos y ella tomó asiento al lado mío miré a Harry y Ron. Esta vez fue Ron el que se acercó.

- Bueno, Herm… yo no sé que decir, creo que sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti, así que supongo que entenderás mi reacción… Yo solo quiero que sepas que quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré.

- Siento mucho todo esto, Ron, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño… - dije yo.

- Lo sé. Sé que tú nunca me harías daño a propósito. Entonces… ¿amigos? – Preguntó.

- Amigos – afirmé yo.

Como en el caso de Ginny nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo, y cuando nos separamos pasó algo que me sorprendió, Ginny y Ron se marcharon de la sala y nos dejaron a Harry y a mí solos.

Una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta Harry se acercó. Se veía muy nervioso.

- Hermione, yo… – se interrumpió – Bueno yo… Sé que me he portado muy mal contigo, que no merezco tu perdón por todo lo que te he hecho… Te he insultado, te he tratado mal, puse a Ginny en contra tuya, he hablado mal de ti a tus espaldas, he hecho tantas cosas mal… Nunca me perdonaré haberte llamado zorra, no se que me pasó… supongo que estaba decepcionado. La fama que ha tenido siempre Malfoy… no sabes lo mucho que me preocupé por ti cuando nos lo dijiste, bueno, cuando se me pasó el enfado, deseé que todo lo que se decía de él fuese mentira. Pero ahora… ahora me siento como un estúpido. Desde que dijiste en el lago que él estaba arriesgando su vida por ayudarme no he parado de pensar en lo equivocado que estaba con él. Y cuando dijiste todo eso de que te había fallado en la primera cosa cuestionable que has hecho cuando tú siempre me has apoyado… quería morir Mione, quería que alguien me hiciese pagar por todo lo que te he hecho. Tú eres como una hermana para mí, y yo me he portado contigo como un cretino últimamente. Yo…

- Shh… Ya basta Harry, deja de torturarte, lo pasado pasado está. Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a hacerlo, que no vuelvas a juzgarme sin antes tratar de entenderme.

- No Mione, quiero que sepas lo arrepentido que estoy, lo equivocado que he estado…

- Harry… claro que lo sé, y aunque no lo creas posible te perdono.

- Hermy, te prometo que haré lo posible para que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Haré todo lo que pueda.

- Oh… Harry – dije yo mientras me levantaba y lo abrazaba – Te he echado tanto de menos…

- Y yo a ti Mione, y yo a ti.

Las siguientes semanas fueron las más felices de mi vida hasta el momento, recibía cartas de mis padres casi a diario, con mis amigos todo volvía a ser como antes y Draco y yo cada día nos queríamos más. Incluso la idea de que los temibles EXTASIS estuvieran tan cerca me agradaba. Claro que todo lo bueno se acaba.

Con la llegada de mayo llegaron mis temores, mi miedo a qué pasará después de Hogwarts. A tan solo una semana de los exámenes apenas podía estudiar, sólo pasaba el tiempo imaginando las torturas a las que nos sometería Lucius Malfoy cuando se enterara de nuestra relación. Habíamos decidido hacerla pública, pero yo empezaba a tener dudas sobre ello.

Los exámenes fueron como siempre, excitantes. No quiero sobrevalorarme, pero estoy segura que sacaré un extraordinario en todos ellos, y también estoy segura de que Minerva y Severus me pondrán una matrícula. Draco también dice que los exámenes le salieron perfectos, y yo pienso, no por nada somos premios anuales.

Hablando de Draco, un par de días antes de los exámenes se reunió con su padre; este le comunicó varios secretos importantes, como que justo después del último examen, esa noche, varios mortífagos iban a arrasar Hogsmeade, con lo que Draco se lo contó a Dumbledore y los de la Orden (todos menos Severus que tenía que guardar las apariencias) y Draco detuvieron a más de 50 mortífagos incluido Lucius Malfoy. Por fin se dio a conocer nuestra relación, justo después del ataque, en el gran salón, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo a todos que Draco había dado el chivatazo y que por su ayuda y valentía recibiría la Orden de Merlín de segunda clase. En ese momento Draco se levantó para dar las gracias a Albus y darle la mano, y después en vez de volver a su sitio vino hasta donde estaba yo sentada y me besó delante de todo el comedor mientras decía algo como "lo conseguimos pequeña". Las caras de todos cuando esto pasó eran de perplejidad y asombro, y dudo que alguna vez las llegue a olvidar. Tras esto salimos del comedor de la mano, y acto seguido empezaron los murmullos. Desde esto habían pasado diez días y todavía la gente no se acostumbraba a vernos juntos.

Todo ha sido perfecto desde entonces, tengo a mi lado a mis amigos, a los profesores y al chico al que amo, y por fin, no tengo que ocultar lo que siento por él.

**--**

**- Hola preciosa, ya pasaron las dos horas… ¿Terminaste? – Dijo Draco volviendo a entrar en la habitación.**

**- Sí, justo a tiempo mi amor, ni que me estuvieras espiando… ¿Eh, pillín? – Sonrió la morena muy al estilo Slytherin.**

**- ¡Quita esa sonrisa Mione! No te pega lo Slytherin… **

**- Jajaja, pues tú eres Slytherin y si me pegas. ¿O vas a negarme que hacemos una pareja estupenda?**

**- Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, se te está pegando mi arrogancia. **

**- Dejémonos de estupideces y llévame ya a dar ese magnífico paseo que me propusiste antes – La morena se levantó tras decir estas palabras.**

**- Muy bien mi bella dama, pero antes quiero darte algo – y sacó de su capa una preciosa rosa negra y blanca N/A: Esto es un guiño a un ff que leí que se llama pareja invisible – es perfecta, como tú, y simboliza la unión del bien y el mal, como nosotros.**

**- No digas eso Draco, tu ya no perteneces al mal – dijo la chica.**

**- No, ya no, pero lo fui – y juntos y de la mano salieron a dar ese ansiado paseo, mientras seguían hablando de sus vidas. **


	5. Familia

**Atención: **Todos los personajes de este ff pertenecen a J. K. Rowling ¿y asociados? Yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y divertir a los demás con ellos, y, obviamente, si afán de lucro.

**Nota:** He cambiado el rated de T a M porque en este capítulo hay escenas de sexo, yo solo aviso, no quiero pervertir la mente de nadie sin avisar... XD

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Familia.**_

** Llevaban paseando toda la tarde y, aunque junio ya estaba cerca, empezaba a refrescar.**

**--****Volvamos dentro pequeña, te vas a resfriar… – apremió Draco a Hermione. **

**--Está bien, volvamos – ella se levantó, puesto que estaban sentados junto al lago, y tiró del rubio hacia el castillo.**

**-- ¿Tienes prisa? – Preguntó él al notar que ella caminaba deprisa – Se supone que esto es un paseo…**

**-- Quiero enseñarte algo… - argumentó la chica tirando impaciente de su brazo.**

** Caminaron por los pasillos del colegio durante al menos diez minutos, al final Draco comprendió hacia donde iban.**

**-- ¿Vamos al despacho del director? – Preguntó él.**

**-- Si.**

** Tras otro par de minutos los chicos llegaron ante la entrada del despacho del director. **

**-- Pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? – Insistió el rubio.**

**-- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! – Exclamó la morena – Es una sorpresa.**

** Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras y allí, en el magnífico despacho decorado con extraños objetos, les esperaba Albus Dumbledore.**

**-- Pensé que al final no vendrías, Hermione… – El director se acercó hasta ellos mientras decía estas palabras.**

**-- Siento la tardanza Albus, no me di cuenta de la hora que era…**

**-- ¿Qué os traéis entre manos vosotros dos? Venga… decidlo – Draco estaba preocupado, esos dos cuando se juntaban malo.**

**-- Jajajaja, tranquilo Draco, esta no es como las bromas de los últimos días, Albus y yo ya nos hemos cansado¡siempre picas!**

**-- Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa Hermione – ironiza el rubio.**

**-- Bueno¿se lo decimos o no? – Interroga el director a la Gryffindor.**

**-- Está bien… – responde esta.**

**-- ¡Al final si va a haber un baile de graduación! – Exclamaron el anciano y la premio anual a la vez.**

**-- ¿Y por eso me arrastras hasta aquí? – Pregunta mirándola y sin poder contenerse exclama – ¡Gryffindors…! Os emocionáis por nada…**

**-- Vamos Draco, no seas aguafiestas… – dicen el director y Hermione a la vez, y sin poder contenerse se ríen.**

**-- No soy aguafiestas Hermione… pero todos los años hay baile de graduación… ¿o no Albus?**

**-- Si, pero este año no íbamos a hacerlo, deberías estar emocionado, Draco, vas a tener a la pareja más guapa de la promoción… - dice el anciano director.**

**-- ¡Albus! – Exclama Hermione roja de vergüenza.**

**-- Dumby tiene razón, Hermione.**

**-- Eso no es de lo que veníamos a hablar…**

**-- ¿Entonces para que me has traído aquí Mione? – Dice el rubio sexy.**

**-- Antes de que nos vayamos a Francia quiero que conozcas a mis padres, sé que debería habértelo dicho antes pero les he hablado mucho de ti en las cartas y quieren conocerte, y aprovechando que voy a ir hoy a buscar algunas de mis cosas me gustaría que me acompañaras…**

**-- Estáis aquí porque utilizaréis mi chimenea para llegar, la familia de Hermione está protegida mediante un hechizo muy similar al fidelio y a la casa solo se puede acceder si Hermione dice donde se encuentra o desde esta misma chimenea o desde la chimenea de vuestra biblioteca. Las tres están conectadas entre sí con una red especial, nadie conoce la existencia de esta red salvo Hermione, sus padres, Minerva y yo mismo, y ahora tú también. Así es más rápido y seguro, ya que no corréis el riesgo de que os sigan.**

**-- Buena idea – responde Draco – ¿Fue idea tuya Albus?**

**-- Sí – responde el peliblanco.**

**-- ¿Me acompañas Draco? – Hermione retoma la conversación.**

**-- Claro, como no, me muero por conocer a mis suegros… **

**-- No seas sarcástico Draco… - Se queja Hermione.**

**-- Vaaaale, ahora en serio, no tienes ni que preguntar, claro que quiero conocer a tus padres – la respuesta del blondo suena a 'obvio'.**

**-- Me debe un galeón señorita… – Interrumpe el anciano director.**

**-- Te sobra el rintintín Albus – Hermione habla mientras busca el galeón en su monedero – Aquí tienes – Le extiende la moneda.**

**-- ¿Y eso? – Pregunta Draco.**

**-- Hicimos una apuesta, que como ves yo he ganado… – dice el anciano director mientras sonríe.**

**-- ¿De verdad creías que no quería conocer a tus padres? – El joven le pregunta a Hermione.**

**-- Se que lo que voy a decirte a lo mejor te molesta, pero pensé que como son muggles pues… – Al ver la cara del rubio se apresura a explicarse – Bueno Draco, a mi no se me olvida que te has criado con un cabrón como Lucius Malfoy, y aunque no te importe lo de la limpieza de sangre eso no quiere decir que te vayas a meter de cabeza en el mundo muggle a investigar…**

**-- ¡Pero son tus padres¿Como no iba a querer conocer a los responsables de mi cambio? Si no fuera por ellos tú no estarías aquí y en unos días tendría esa horrible marca yo también… – la chica mira al rubio sorprendida, ella jamás se imaginó que el Slytherin pensara de esa manera. **

**-- Bueno chicos, lamento interrumpir pero tenéis que iros, los padres de Hermione ya os estarán esperando para la cena… – empezó el director.**

**-- ¿Cena? – Inquirió Draco.**

**-- ...y no se te olvide Hermione que tenéis que estar aquí a media mañana, las fiestas de graduación no se preparan solas, y como premios anuales es vuestro deber ocuparos de ella. **

**-- Muy bien Albus, aquí estaremos – y tirando del brazo de Draco añade – Vamos…**

** Al llegar a la chimenea Hermione suelta a Draco y coge un puñado de polvos flu de una ánfora que tiene el director cerca de dicha chimenea. Hecha los polvos a la chimenea y cuando las llamas se ponen verdes entra en la chimenea arrastrando a Draco con ella y, tras abrazarle, pronuncia claramente…**

**-- A casa de George y Jane Granger.**

**

* * *

****-- Bienvenido a mi casa Draco – dice Hermione cuando salen de la chimenea.**

**-- Muy bonita… – Draco gira sobre si mismo para observar mejor la biblioteca de los Granger.**

** La casa de los Granger no era como Draco se la imaginaba, una casa pequeña y con paredes blancas de las que colgaban fotografías de la familia, era más bien todo lo contrario, una casa enorme casa de dos plantas con tapices en las paredes y las habitaciones forradas en seda. **

** La biblioteca estaba en la planta baja, pero el techo se alzaba hasta el tejado, donde culminaba una cúpula de vidrio. Las paredes estaban forradas de bellas estanterías colocadas en tres niveles, había escalerillas de madera para subir a cada nivel. Era enorme y tenía el suelo tapizado de un color rojo burdeos. Frente a la puerta de entrada había un enorme escritorio en el que descansaban varios libros y tras el escritorio y entre los dos enormes ventanales se encontraba un majestuoso cuadro en el que aparecía Hermione junto a sus padres.**

** Draco estaba realmente sorprendido ya que Hermione nunca le había dicho que su familia tenía dinero, puede que no tuvieran tanto dinero como los Malfoy, pero los Granger poseían una gran fortuna fruto de las ganancias producidas por sus clínicas dentales.**

** Los Granger, habían trabajado mucho durante su juventud y cuando ahorraron lo suficiente se compraron un local cerca del centro de Londres acondicionándolo para crear su primera clínica. Con el tiempo ganaron lo suficiente para ampliar la clínica, no hizo falta comprar otro local, ya que en el que estaban había mucho espacio sin utilizar. Ahora pasaban consulta uno en cada sala (hasta entonces ella había sido su ayudante) y gracias a este paso su clientela se dobló y pudieron contratar a un par de dentistas que trabajaron para ellos en otra clínica que habían montado al otro lado de la ciudad. **

** Tras un par de años con las dos clínicas empezaron a construir la casa en la que ahora se encontraban, en una gran finca a unos veinte kilómetros de Londres. Tras diseñar la casa y enseñársela a la pequeña Hermione, que por entonces solo contaba con siete años, decidieron añadir una enorme biblioteca a petición de la niña, que por aquel entonces ya había desarrollado su conocido gusto por la lectura. **

** Mientras Draco admiraba la biblioteca Hermione le contemplaba atentamente, parecía que el rubio estaba bastante impresionado. **

**-- El tercer nivel del lado izquierdo es todo sobre magia – Informó ella.**

**-- ¿Por qué tan arriba? – Preguntó él.**

**-- Porque no toda mi familia sabe que soy bruja, cuanto más arriba estén mejor, no siendo que mi familia los vea y empiece a preguntar. **

**-- ¿Por qué no lo saben todos? – Quiso saber él.**

**-- Una de las cosas más importantes que debes saber del mundo muggle es que no todo el mundo podría aceptar la magia. No todo el mundo podría aceptar que unos tengan poderes y otros no. En mi familia solo hay cinco personas que lo entenderían y de hecho lo entienden, porque son los únicos que lo saben.**

**-- ¿Y quienes son? – Preguntó él.**

**-- Mis padres, una de mis tías, una prima y ella.**

**-- ¿Ella¿Quién es ella?**

**Por la puerta de la biblioteca apareció una pequeña niña de unos dos añitos corriendo como una loca hacia los brazos de Hermione. Ambas guardaban gran parecido. Cuando ya se estaba acercando la niña exclamó:**

**-- ¡Hemine, te echalo muto de menos! Muto, muto, muto, muto.**

**-- Es mucho Amy, y yo también te he echado de menos.**

**-- Hemine… ¿Quén ez él?**

**-- Pues él se llama Draco. Es mi novio.**

**-- ¿Tabén es bujo?**

**-- Se dice mago cariño, y sí, sí lo es.**

**-- ¡Alaaaa! – Y volviéndose hacia Draco la niña dijo… – Daco ¿tú queles a mi hemanita?**

**-- ¿Hermanita¿Es tu hermana?**

**-- Así es – respondió Hermione.**

**-- Sabes Amy, si que quiero mucho a tu hermanita… Y ahora¿por qué no vas a ver a tus papis y les dices que hemos llegado?**

**-- Ahá, mu ben Daco. ¡Ta ahola!**

** En cuanto Amy salió por la puerta Draco empezó a avasallar a Hermione a preguntas.**

**-- ¿Tienes una hermana?**

**-- Como ves sí.**

**-- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Quiso saber el rubio.**

**-- Porque nunca me lo preguntaste, además, en el mundo mágico solo lo sabe Albus.**

**-- Pero porque no me lo dijiste sin que te lo preguntara¿no se supone que no nos íbamos a ocultar nada?**

**-- Tanto mis padres como yo acordamos no decir nada a nadie hasta saber si Amy iba a ser una bruja o no. Y aún es demasiado pequeña para que haya desarrollado su magia, si es que la tiene. **

**-- ¿Por qué no queréis decir nada? **

**-- Porque aunque mis padres están escondidos, y han contratado a otros dos dentistas para que tomen su lugar, Amy tiene que seguir yendo a la guardería y después al colegio. No queríamos que nadie lo supiera para que nadie pudiera oírnos hablar de ella y por tanto que el otro bando se enterara de su existencia. Cuando Amy tenga ocho o nueve años, si resulta ser bruja, le daré un traslador de emergencia por si alguien la intenta atacar que ella desaparezca. **

**-- Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero al igual que nadie se enteró de que yo salía contigo, nadie se abría enterado de que tenías una hermana solo diciéndomelo a mí.**

**-- Lo sé, pero hice una promesa a mis padres. Ahora al ser ya un miembro de esta familia ya puedes enterarte. **

** Tras esta breve explicación Hermione tomó de la mano a Draco y se acercó a darle un suave beso. Justo en ese momento aparecieron por la puerta George y Jane Granger, esta última con la pequeña Amy en brazos.**

**-- ¿Interrumpimos? – Dijo Jane con cierto recochineo.**

**-- Mami, bájame, quielo ir con Hemine – exclamó la pequeña Amy antes de que Draco o Hermione pudieran decir algo. Una vez en el suelo la pequeña Amy se acercó corriendo a su hermana mayor. **

**-- No, no, en absoluto – respondió Hermione un tanto avergonzada – Ahora mismo íbamos a buscaros. **

**-- Ya, ya – seguía picando su madre – ya hemos visto como veníais andando, a ese paso llegaríais al salón por navidad. Aunque es normal, estando tan entretenidos…**

**Al escuchar esto tanto Draco como Hermione se pusieron de un gracioso rojo tomate. **

** Recuperándose un poco Hermione cogió a Draco de la mano y ambos se acercaron hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, donde aún estaban los padres de la chica. **

**-- Mamá, papá, éste es Draco Malfoy, mi novio – dijo al fin la castaña.**

**-- De eso último ya nos habíamos dado cuenta querida – dijo el padre, y girándose hacia Draco dijo – Encantado de conocerte muchacho.**

** Ambos se dieron la mano y tras esto Jane se acercó al rubio.**

**-- Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte Draco – dijo la señora Granger tras lo cual le dio dos besos al chico – Hermione nos ha contado maravillas de ti.**

**-- No será para tanto… – Draco sonrió – Yo también me alegro de conocerles, y a la pequeña Amy también, Hermione la tenía muy escondida. **

**-- Sigamos con la charla en el comedor… ¡Se va a enfriar la comida! Os esperamos desde hace media hora – dijo Jane sonriendo.**

**-- Lo siento mamá se nos hizo algo tarde – se disculpó la castaña – Pero en compensación nos quedaremos hasta mañana por la tarde. ¿Verdad que si, Draco?**

**-- Por mi si… Mientras no les molestemos, claro – Añadió mirando a sus suegros. **

**-- Draco cariño¿cómo vais a molestarnos? Además de que queremos conocerte mejor hacía mucho que no veíamos a nuestra pequeña. **

**-- ¡Eh! Que yo zoy la pequena… - Dijo Amy.**

**-- Es una forma de hablar Amy – le explicó su madre – Ven, que te cojo hasta el comedor. **

** La pequeña fue cogida por su madre y los cinco se fueron al comedor, donde un suculento banquete les esperaba. **

** Tras la cena Hermione acompañó a su madre a acostar a Amy, mientras, Draco y George se quedaron en el salón tomando el café.**

**-- Bueno, Draco, al fin puedo hablar contigo a solas… – deja caer el sr. Granger.**

**-- Eh… sí – Draco no sabía que hacer o decir.**

**-- Creo que no hará falta esa parte de 'o cuidas bien a mi hija o te juro que acabo contigo' supongo que no eres tonto y ya lo sabes – empezó el padre de la chica.**

**-- Sí, señor, ya imaginaba esa parte – contestó el rubio como pudo. Aunque aquel hombre era un muggle no dejaba de temerle, el chico quería esforzarse al máximo para caer bien a la familia de la chica. **

**-- Bien, entonces pasemos a otra cosa… ¿Cuándo os iréis a tu casa de Francia? – Quiso saber George Granger.**

**-- Aún no lo sabemos señor. Puede que en vez de irnos directamente al acabar vayamos unos días después. Todo depende de Albus Dumbledore, de si nos pide quedarnos o no.**

**-- A ver… más cosas… Mmmm… ¡Ah! Dime Draco, una vez que os hayáis ido a Francia ¿os vais a quedar allí o volveréis para eso que Hermione llama 'batalla final'?**

**-- Cuando llegue el momento de la batalla final tanto Hermione como yo volveremos. El bando bueno va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, señor – Draco dudó en seguir hablando, pero al final pensó que era mejor que los padres de ella lo supieran todo – No se si Hermione se lo ha comentado, pero toda mi familia pertenece al bando oscuro, y me criaron para que yo también permaneciera a él, por lo tanto sé la cantidad de gente que hay en ambos bandos y los buenos vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible – Iba a cortarse aquí, pero al ver la cara del sr. Granger cuando dijo que había sido criado para pertenecer al bando 'malo' decidió seguir hablando – Yo desearía que Hermione no participara, y estoy seguro que usted también señor, pero dudo que alguien sea capaz de arrancarla de la derecha de Potter durante la batalla. De todos modos haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para impedir que a ella le ocurra algo…**

** La cara de George Granger reflejó algo similar a conformidad, con lo que Draco respiró tranquilo. Mientras esto sucedía, Jane y su hija mayor tenían una charla muy diferente en el piso de arriba. **

**-- ¿Estás segura de irte a vivir con él? – Dijo la sra. Granger mientras ambas preparaban la habitación de la chica. **

**-- Sí mamá, nunca he estado tan segura de nada – contestó su hija sonriendo.**

**-- Es que… después de lo que me acabas de contar… no sé si quiero qué viváis juntos… ¿Y si cambia de bando otra vez¿Y si solo está fingiendo ser bueno?**

**-- No creo que Draco cambie de bando, aunque siempre se portó como un auténtico bastardo nunca fue así de verdad, eso solo era una fachada.**

**-- ¿Y como sabes que la fachada no es la que tiene ahora? – Inquirió su madre.**

**-- No sé como explicarlo mamá… pero algo en mi interior me dice que Draco es bueno, cuando estoy con él, cuando le miro, cuando me acaricia, cuando me besa… es imposible que sea tan buen actor. Si de verdad fuera del otro bando me odiaría, me tendría asco, pero no es así, sé que no es así, hay momentos en los que nadie puede fingir tan bien.**

**-- Le amas ¿verdad? – Preguntó su madre al ver la pasión con la que Hermione hablaba de Draco.**

**-- Sí, con toda mi alma – fue la respuesta de la chica.**

**-- Solo te diré una cosa… ten cuidado.**

**-- Tranquila mamá, lo tendré – afirmó.**

** Madre e hija bajaron al salón para reunirse con los hombres, que tras la charla se habían quedado muy silenciosos.**

** Tras un par de horas más de charla entre los cuatro, todos decidieron irse a dormir, ya que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. **

** Draco y Hermione subieron a la habitación de la chica que ya estaba preparada para los dos, ya que era lo que habían estado haciendo Hermione y su madre mientras mantenían su pequeña charla. **

** Aunque no dijo nada Draco estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que los padres de la chica le dejarían dormir con ella en vez de en otra habitación. **

** La habitación, como observó Draco, era tan elegante como el resto de la casa. Estaba tapizada en seda de color verde, cosa que al chico le sorprendió, pero no era solo verde, ya que estaba bordada en tonos rojizos. Los muebles eran clásicos pero no excesivamente serios. Las cortinas, alfombras y el edredón eran de color rojo, combinando así con los bordados de la pared. Una de las paredes estaba completamente forrada por una elegante estantería, salvo por un pequeño hueco que contenía la puerta al estudio de Hermione. La cama se encontraba entre dos grandes ventanales en la pared de al lado, y en la pared situada en frente de la estantería había una hermosa coqueta que ocupaba el espacio entre dos puertas, la del baño de Hermione y la de su vestidor. **

**-- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó la chica tras varios segundos.**

**-- Es preciosa – respondió el de inmediato – Aunque no me esperaba que fuera verde y roja N/A: Mi habitación es verde… y aunque no esté forrada en seda si tiene cenefas rojas.**

**-- Ahora que lo pienso el verde es el color de tu casa y el rojo el de la mía… cuando escogí la tela ya sabría que acabaría contigo… jajajaja – dijo ella con algo de recochineo. **

**-- Tienes muy buen gusto – dijo él, y tras mostrarse un tanto pensativo añadió – dejaré que cambies todo lo que no te guste de nuestra nueva casa.**

**-- Pues ve preparando la cartera… – dijo ella divertida.**

**-- Aún no la has visto, no sabes como está decorada, así que no sabes si tendrás que cambiar muchas cosas.**

**-- Cierto… ya te lo repetiré cuando estemos allí – concordó Hermione con una sonrisa encantadora y ampliando la sonrisa añadió – ¿Qué te parece si dejamos la charla para mañana y ahora me acompañas a esa cómoda cama?**

** La castaña no necesitó respuesta, arrastrando de la mano a su novio llegó hasta el borde de la cama y desvistiéndose con un hechizo y haciendo lo mismo con él, ambos se deslizaron entre las sábanas.**

**

* * *

**** Un molesto rayo de luz llegaba a los ojos de rubio que, incómodo, se removía en sueños. Cuando la luz se hizo más intensa despertó y buscó con la mirada el objeto que había perturbado su sueño. Ahí estaban, las cortinas sin correr. Como ya estaba despierto decidió aprovecharlo y se giró para observar a la morena que aun dormía a su lado. **

** Draco deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de la castaña, una idea se le cruzó en la mente, iba a despertar a Hermione como toda mujer merecía. Acercando su cara al cuello de la chica empezó a besarlo con pasión, mientras una de sus manos la recorría de arriba abajo, explorándola, haciéndola gemir en sueños. De pronto, la mano del joven paró en el centro de placer de la chica, empezando a acariciarle ahí con más ahínco. **

** Hermione despertó agitada, no sabía de donde venía todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. En cuento abrió los ojos esa duda quedó desvelada. Draco estaba casi sobre ella, haciéndola vibrar como solo él sabía. Durante un momento no supo si detenerle o dejarle seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero al sentir dos dedos deslizarse en su interior se decantó sin dudarlo por la segunda opción. Se encargó de comunicarle a Draco su deseo de seguir hasta el final con un poderoso gemido, y cuando Draco la miró a la cara Hermione le dio los buenos días con un apasionado beso. **

** La morena también quería entrar en acción, así que en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre Draco y empezó a moverse contra él, provocando en varios segundos una gran dureza en él. Aprovechando la postura Hermione se elevó un poco y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el miembro de Draco, provocando que este la penetrara de una forma brutal. Ambos dejaron escapar varios jadeos ante esto. **

** Tras unos segundos ambos empezaron a moverse, lento al principio, pero cada vez más rápido. Draco quería que Hermione disfrutara al máximo, así que cuando veía que la chica iba a culminar cambiaba de postura y empezaba a moverse lento otra vez. La estaba volviendo loca de deseo, loca de placer. Draco lo daba todo de si, intentaba aguantar lo máximo posible. Después de varios parones el rubio se dio cuenta de que no iba a aguantar mucho más, con lo que empezó a moverse muy rápido dentro de Hermione, cada vez más y más rápido, la chica por fin estalló con un orgasmo brutal y Draco al verla así, retorciéndose de placer bajo él, culminó también, dejando que su esencia invadiera el interior de la chica. **

** Ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama, el rubio sobre la chica intentando no aplastarla. Tras varios minutos en los que ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento, Hermione posó sus ojos miel en los grises de Draco y le dijo…**

**-- Espero que cuando nos vayamos a vivir juntos me despiertes así todas las ****mañanas… Porque esto es realmente divino.**

**-- Lo sé, y tranquila, que si quieres yo te despierto así, y ya de puestos te acuesto así también, para que puedas dormir mejor… – le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. **

**-- Mmmm… no estaría mal – concordó ella guiñándole un ojo.**

**-- Creo que aún no lo he dicho… Buenos días – dijo el rubio dejando escapar una suave risa.**

**-- Sí, lo son – contestó ella.**

**-- Creo que deberíamos levantarnos antes de que vengan tus padres a buscarnos… – Dijo el rubio tras un par de minutos abrazado a la chica.**

**--¡Mis padres! Draco¿pusiste un hechizo silenciador? – Preguntó Hermione alarmada. Draco enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y respondió…**

**-- Se me olvidó. **

**-- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó la chica. **

** Quince minutos después Draco y Hermione entraban al comedor para desayunar, los padres y la hermana de la chica ya estaban ahí. Mientras tomaban asiento Hermione vio como su padre la miraba reprobatoriamente, sin embargo su madre la miraba con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.**

**-- Buenos días – dijeron a la vez Draco y Hermione.**

**-- Hola Hemi, Daco – respondió Amy. **

**-- Hola princesa – sonrió Draco mientras le revolvía el pelo a la pequeña.**

**-- Madrugáis mucho¿no? – Dijo Jane fingiendo inocencia.**

**-- Pelo mami¡zi ya zon las once! – Exclamó Amy sin comprender.**

**-- Lo que quiere decir mami es a que teniendo en cuenta que llevamos mucho tiempo levantados porqué hemos tardado tanto en bajar – le explicó Hermione. **

**-- ¿Y po qué habiez tardao tanto? – Quiso saber la niña.**

**-- Si, eso¿por qué habéis tardado tanto? – Añadió George con recochineo.**

**-- Estoooo… - Hermione nunca había sido buena mintiendo, por lo que no sabía que decir. Sin embargo Draco era todo un maestro, por lo que salió a su rescate.**

**-- Pues estuvimos echando una pelea de cojines. Si nos hubieses visto, Amy… Fue muy divertido, llenamos todo de plumas, y luego tardamos en recogerlas – fue la respuesta de Draco.**

**-- ¡Jooo, podriz haberme avisao! – Se notaba el tono enfadado de Amy cuando dijo esto.**

**-- No sabíamos si estabas despierta, cariño – volvió a decir el rubio.**

**-- Ya, ya¿seguro que era una pelea de almohadas? – Rebatió Jane con mirada y voz traviesa.**

** Ambos enrojecieron, la voz de Jane decía claramente que sabían que estaban mintiendo y que sabían qué había pasado en la habitación exactamente. **

** Draco se recuperó antes que Hermione y respondió a la pregunta de Jane.**

**-- Claro señora¿qué cree usted que estábamos haciendo?**

**-- Sabes muy bien lo que SÉ que hacíais así que no disimules jovencito – volvió a rebatir ella.**

**-- ¿Y qué pasa mamá¿Vas a castigarnos? Somos lo suficientemente mayores para hacer lo que nos dé la gana – Habló Hermione por primera vez desde que salió la conversación.**

**-- Claro que no cariño, ya conoces a tu madre, le gusta meter la nariz en todo. De todos modos podríais ser más discretos – Intervino el sr. Granger. **

**-- Mami, papi¿qué hacía Hemine? – Preguntó Amy confundida. **

**-- Nada cariño, jugar con almohadas – le contestó George, y levantándola dijo – Vamos a vestirte pequeña. **

**-- Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Hermione – Quiero enseñarle a Draco un libro de la biblioteca. **

**-- Bien, como sé que te quedarás horas allí ¿podrías esperar un momento a que venga Amy y damos un paseo por el jardín? Quiere enseñarte algo, luego ya tendrás tiempo de encerrarte en la biblioteca hasta la hora de la comida – Jane.**

**-- Claro mamá, vamos los cinco a dar un paseo, que hace mucho que no veo el jardín – Hermione se levantó tras decir esto y empezó a recoger la mesa junto con su madre y Draco. **

** En unos minutos aparecieron George y Amy en la puerta y los cinco fueron a pasear por el jardín. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era la hora de la comida. Comieron y salieron a tomar el café a la terraza. **

**-- Es increíble como pasa el tiempo aquí, en la mansión estaba todo el día aburrido – Dijo Draco mientras tomaban el café.**

**-- Si bueno, es lo que pasa cuando conoces gente nueva, que te pasas el día hablando… - Le explicó Hermione. **

**-- Y más nosotros, que no nos callamos nunca… - dijo Jane divertida. **

**-- Es verdad, tenemos que aprender a controlarnos… ¡Qué habrás pensado de nosotros! – Siguió George en el mismo tono. **

**-- Oh, callaos – dijo de pronto Hermione – Tampoco habéis hablado tanto, los que no hemos callado hemos sido Draco y yo… Hemos hablado tanto que hasta me duele la garganta… **

**-- Ya bueno, pero teníamos que conocer a Draco, es normal que hablarais sin parar… - Dijo su madre.**

**-- Hemine ¿Cuándo oz macháis? – Preguntó Amy.**

**-- Pues dentro de un momentito, tenemos que preparar la graduación, que es pasado mañana… - Le respondió Hermione. **

**-- Pedo vendas ponto¿no Hemi? – Volvió a preguntar la pequeña. **

**-- Si peque, tu hermana y yo vendremos pronto, y te traeremos un gran regalo. **

**-- Si peque, vendremos por tu cumpleaños. Y a lo mejor hasta antes – La alentó Hermione.**

**-- ¿Cuándo es su cumple? – Preguntó el rubio.**

**-- El siete de junio – respondió Jane.**

**-- Bueno, pues te traeremos el regalo por tu cumple, pero vendremos antes a averiguar que es lo que te gusta¿vale? – Le dijo el chico a Amy. **

**-- Hemine ya sabe lo que quielo ¿vedad? **

**-- Si cariño, ya lo sé – Le dijo a la pequeña – Nos vamos ya mamá – añadió apurando su café.**

**-- Muy bien corazón, ven a vernos pronto, o avísanos para que vayamos a veros a vuestra nueva casa – Dijo su madre.**

**-- Si, que queremos verla – Añadió George. **

**-- Bueno, pues pásense por allí cuando quieran – Les invitó Draco. **

** Tras la ronda de besos y abrazos Draco y Hermione regresaron a Hogwarts. **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_Notas de la autora (o sea, yo):_** Para empezar quiero disculparme con todos vosotros y todas vosotras por haber tardado tanto en poner este capítulo. No tengo más excusas que la vagancia y la falta de inspiración. Pero me alegro de decir que ya está aquí (no me matéis… Lara se pone de rodillas por favooooor). Ah, he publicado un nuevo mini-one-short, no le he puesto pareja porque no hay nombres, pero espero que lo leáis, no vais a tardar mucho, solo es una hoja de Word.

Bien, como habéis visto este capítulo ya es todo del presente, no hay recuerdos ni memorias ni nada. Espero que os haya gustado…

Besos para todas y todos.

Lara

* * *

Reviews… Sé que no se pueden contestar por aquí pero… "Yooooo, soy rebelde porque el mundo me ha hecho así…" etc, etc, etc.

Un agradecimiento especial a dore-malfoy, Lady Lathenia y Lora.D que me han puesto un review en la nota y el avance del capítulo cinco. Gracias Chicas.

_Dore-Malfoy: _Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste mucho también, a pesar de la tardanza… No, el ff aun no está cerca del final, es cierto que cuando dejen Hogwarts tras la graduación cambiará un poco, se volverá más oscuro (o eso planeo), pero no se cuantos capítulos haré. Gracias de nuevo.

_Sakura-granger:_ Muchas gracias por leer mi ff y más aun por decir que te gusta. Como ves no he seguido pronto, estoy algo floja últimamente, aun así espero que sigas leyéndolo.

_Victoria Malfoy:_ Jajaja, gracias por decir que (cito) "ojala fuera todo eso lo que pasara en los libros…" me ha emocionado mucho leer eso. Yo también adoro esta pareja, aunque como ya todos debéis saber también adoro los SeverusHermione. Siento no haber publicado antes y espero que sigas leyendo.

_Lady Lathenia:_ Hola corazón, hace un montonazo que no hablo contigo y bueno, espero que estés bien, sigo leyendo tu "Devuélveme la vida" y otras historias tuyas, por cierto en DLV aun voy algo retrasada, tengo que leer los dos últimos capítulos que has publicado en aquí, cuando los lea te pongo un review. A ver si cuando vuelva a mi adorada Salamanca hablamos, ahora estoy en mi pueblo y aquí me conecto solo para leer el correo y ver si hay algún capítulo nuevo. Bueno, muchos besitos y gracias por tu constante apoyo. ¡Eres la mejor! Por cierto, el poema de Miénteme me ha vuelto loca, releo ese one-short tuyo casi todas las semanas…

_Aimé Cristel:_ Hola guapa, sigo leyendo tus ffs, aunque últimamente no te he puesto casi ningún review, estoy un tanto vaga, leo los capítulos en mi ordenador, pero cuando me conecto siempre se me olvida poner un review (como sabrás guardo en Word todos los ffs que leo). Me alegro de que te pasaras a leer mi ff y espero que sigas leyéndolo. Muchos besos.

_Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot:_ Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… Aun no he leído los nuevos capítulos de tus historias, a ver si mañana o pasado los leo y luego te pondré un review en ellos. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… En fin, soy un desastre. Espero que te haya gustado, y sobretodo gracias por tu apoyo… Besos!

Bueno, ahora si, muchos besos y muchas gracias a todos los que leen, dejen o no reviews…

Lara


End file.
